Framed For Murder
by MiaMonster
Summary: This is Chapter one of what i think should happen after Spirit Bound by Richelle Mead.
1. The Plan

**Hello World of Fan Fiction! This is my first story here.**

**I'm not entirely sure how to do it or work any of this really. Worth a shot**

**This is my continuation of Spirit Bound.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the following. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. **

**No matter how much I wish I do. I take no credit for the following story.**

Chapter 1: The Plan

I had a vague sense of déjà vu while I sat in this cell.

I remember standing just outside it talking to Dimitri.

Time is passing in a strange haze as I wait for my trial now. I've been rereading and crumpling the letter Tatiana left me. "Tell as few people as possible." I know I have

to tell Zmey. Not only is he my father, but he's attached to the alchemists who have the files I need to find out where Eric Dragomir's son or daughter is.

Lisa probably should know, but I cant tell her. I cant ruin her perfect picture of her beloved father. I know I cant tell Adrian. Tatiana would have given him this letter to give to me if she wanted him to know. I don't  
think I can tell Christian. Liss and him are back together now… So I'm stuck with the snake? Great… I have to trust a snake, and humans to save my life.

I stood from my cold jail bed and walked to the bars. "Hey Mikhail." Mikhail was one of the two Dhampir's who was guarding my cell. His pervious job was filing, but he requested a change after I was brought

here.

"Hathaway?"

"I need to see Abe."

"Rose, you know your not aloud visitors."

"Abe isn't a visitor! He's my lawyer. And I have a right to speak with my lawyer before trial."

Mikhail simply nodded and sent a request for Abe. So I turned around and sat back down in my cold bed, reading Tatiana's letter for the hundredth time.

Abe arrived just a few minutes later and I immediately hopped up and ran to the bars. The guardian beside Mikhail tensed and was ready to shoo me away, but Mikhail just shook his head at him. Thank god

Mikhail is here. This would be a living nightmare if he weren't.

Abe stepped just a few feet from the bars. "Rose, I've been waiting for you to call me in. How are you holding up?"

I ignored his question, I have questions of my own. "Waiting for me? What happened to all your fabulous connections? I figured you would be in here waiting for me before I even got back from the hearing, but its  
been days and not a word! I've got something. Something big. But I need your connections." I lowered my voice. So only he could hear me. "Zmey, the queen knew this would happen. But she left a way out of it."

He shot me a suspicious look, but spoke to Mikhail's partner. "Can we get a little space Darius?"

"I'm sorry Mazur, we have to stay close for your safety." He shot me a disgusted look at the thought that I might attack another person.

"Darius, ill have you know that I'm Rose's lawyer. And I'm pretty sure she knows if she attacks me he life will end here and now by you two. All I'm asking is for a few feet of space. And I can assure you no one will  
get hurt." I watched Zmey work his deadly reputation as he sent a hidden threat to Darius.

"Its okay Darius, Rose wont hurt him with this much on the line." Mikhail interrupted, and the both took a few steps forward. And Abe held the bars looking at me.

"What have you got?"

"Tatiana sent me a letter before she passed, it's the only way out, but we need the Alchemist's files on Eric Dragomir. You have to find Lissa's half brother or half sister old man. We have to get her voting rights. I

am not going into trial!"

"Show me the note." He kept his emotions hidden as most guardians do, while I pulled the note out of my pocked and handed it to him. He swiftly unfolded it and read it.

"Rose, ill work with this for now, but I have everything covered. You aren't going to trial." I watched as his beard rose and he gave me a sly smile.

I leaned in closer to him. "How are you getting me out of this one?"

Abe leaned in too. "We are going to bust you out." He whispered so quietly that I just barely heard, and it didn't click till I saw his face was serious.

"Your kidding me!" I raised my voice a few octaves high, then looked to Mikhail who was watching me. So I lowered it again. "Abe this is insane even for you. How are you going to pull that off?"

He kept his voice low when he answered, "How did you break out Victor Dashkov?"

**Mkay, so, this is my first chapter to my first story. as soon as i figure out how to make chapters and add on to it, ill be sure to.**

**Hope you all Enjoyed it.**


	2. Imprisonment

**Disclaimer: I Am Not The Owner Of VA. I Take No Credit In Making Vampire Academy. That Belongs To Richelle Mead.**

**So, I'm actually proud of myself here. I'm really inspired to write more of this story.**

**That's saying something. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Recap: In the last chapter Abe Mazur visited Rose to discuss Rose's trial.**

I leaned in closer to him. "How are you getting me out of this one?"

Abe leaned in too. "We are going to bust you out." He whispered so quietly that I just barely heard, and it didn't click till I saw his face was serious.

"Your kidding me!" I raised my voice a few octaves high, then looked to Mikhail who was watching me. So I lowered it again. "Abe this is insane even for you. How are you going to pull that off?"

He kept his voice low when he answered, "How did you break out Victor Dashkov?"

Chapter 2: Imprisonment

My jaw dropped and I struggled to recompose myself.

"How do you know about that?" If I weren't behind bars I would probably be yelling and denying anything that comes out of his mouth. But what's the point now? I'm already locked up. Arguing wont help.

"Rose, you of all people should know my connections spread farther than those of most. And you really think you could hide such a stupid act from your own father?"

Connections. Its true. Abe was feared by even the most dangerous people in the world.. Zmey, the sly gang lord of the moroi world.

I sighed mentally. "Who are you going to use to do your dirty work this time?"

"Does it matter? I'm going to get you out Rose, that's all you have to worry about."

I could feel my bottled up anger beginning to spill. He is evading my question for a reason.

"Who Abe? Just answer the fucking question will you? Now isn't the time to hide things from me."

I saw Darius tense out of my peripherals and he grabbed Abe's arm and began to lead him from the room.

"Darius, hands off. Rose is stressed, she's not going to attack me through bars."

Darius let him go but wouldn't let him closer to me. "Rose is a murderer Ibrahim. Now she is yelling, swearing at you. I'm sorry Sir. But your no longer safe in this room."

I looked at Abe. I was immediately sorry for yelling. It was the darkness. Its all been left over from all the spirit Liss has been using. Except now I don't have any of her charmed jewelry to take off some of its

effects. I pushed hard on the darkness, forcing it away. "I'm calm now. I'm sorry. Let him talk to me, please."

Abe pushed passed Darius and stepped close enough to whisper into my ear. "What was that?"

I whispered back, "You cant use Liss."

I could tell he wanted to be stubborn and argue but instead he asked, "Why not?"

"Lissa has been using her spirit so much lately Zmey. Saving Dimitri, breaking out Victor, making her charms, using her compulsion, healing people after that rescue mission." I stopped there. I just confessed to

two things that could get Lissa into trouble, I don't want to confess to more.

Zmey didn't understand what all this spirit usage does to me. I don't think he could.

"So? What's one more time?"

"One more time? Abe, her and I have a bond. Every time she uses spirit, I'm the one who takes away the darkness that engulfs her! I'll go insane old man. I'll go mad. I'll become angry, and furious. I'll want to

hurt everyone. Its happened once before. I couldn't control anything…"

I broke off remembering the night Dimitri had pulled me away from Jesse I remember the blackness, that electric surge in me that forced me to want to kill Jesse. I was savage, I would have given anything to kill

everyone who had tortured Liss. I remember Dimitri took me to the cabin and he cleaned me up. One horrible night that turned into the greatest one ever. Then back to the worst after the academy was attacked.

Everything fell apart that night.

Abe pulled my attention from the passed. "Rose I'll do what I can, but I'm not making any promises. Breaking you out will be the last thing I'll do. Ill try everything else first. But Valissa is the greatest asset in a job  
like this, and you know it. Plus, she's already agreed to helping at last cause."

"She did what?" I was so confused, I had been in Lissa's head more now than ever, but I don't know how I missed this. I don't remember seeing her agree to this. And if I had seen it I would have called her in for  
a visit. I would have told Mikhail that I needed this, and he would have done it.

Abe chuckled to himself and left the room. Like that I was left alone in my cell.

I sat on my cot and slipped into Lissa's head. Her and Christian were in Lissa's room, sitting on the bed and they were leaning into a kiss.

As soon as I entered Lissa's mind I was gone. I'm happy her and Christian are back together, but why is it that the only thing that was able to do that is me being locked up in the slammer? Why does her life

have to be so much easier than mine? She can have a boyfriend, go to college and live like a normal person without being framed for murder, without having to constantly be alert or on guard. All she has to do is

act higher classed then she is, attend parties, and make everyone like her. And that isn't hard when you have spirit to make everyone like you more. But me? I have to take care of her. I have to keep her sane.

She wont need a guardian much longer now that Dimitri has sworn to be her loyal slave.

I was up, pacing in my cell. I felt like the walls were getting smaller. I walked to the back wall, thinking about how Christian looks at Lissa. He adores her. When he looks at her its like she is the only thing in the

room at times. How Adrian looks at me. How Dimitri used to look at me.

I stood there, facing the wall for what felt like hours. My mind was racing on everything that is happening.

Who killed the queen? Who could have hated her and killed her? I hated the Tatiana, but I wouldn't have killed her. I couldn't betray the guardians in that way. Killing her was the ultimate betrayal. A thousand

times worse than breaking out Victor. And I had a reason for breaking out Victor, I gathered information that could save the moroi from the strigoi. Victor.

Victor isn't in prison anymore. Could he have killed the queen? Victor was weak and brittle the last time I saw him. But that doesn't mean he couldn't have hired someone to do it for him. Getting me out of the way  
could bring him closer to Liss. If he was closer to Liss he would use her to heal him. He would do anything he could to stay young, and healthy. But I don't think he would be so quick to act.

Files were taken from the alchemists while Victor, Liss, Adrian, Eddie, and I were in Vegas. But we kept Victor on high alert. He didn't call anyone to tell them to take those files. Files the queen knew about. If she

didn't know about them she wouldn't have sent me that letter from Ambrose to help get out of this situation. To help Lissa get the positions se deserves on the court jury.

I have got to stop thinking so much. "Mikhail!" Got to distract myself some how. Jail is getting to me already.

"Yes Rose?" he turned toward me, and I was at the bars in a flash. I waved my hand to get him to come closer. And when he did I whispered into his ear, noting that Darius had got into a stance that was more

alert and ready.

"Mikhail, do you think I did it?"

Mikhail shot me a curious glance. But answered anyway. "Rose, honestly I don't think there is enough evidence to be taking you to trial. I mean, its like Mazur says. Someone could have worn gloves, and because

it was your stake, you would have been the only lead."

I was impatient. "But do you think I did it Mikhail? Do you think it was me who killed Ta- the queen?"

He let out a long drawn out sigh, "No Rose. You always wanted to save lives, you left the academy to go and kill strigoi. By doing so, you saved many lives. Your crazy, and out there. I'm sure you have done

things that would have made strigoi look nice. But this, I don't see you capable of this. Your not a murderer."

It warmed my heart to know that someone believed me. In this moment I was happy that Mikhail caught in the file room. He's done so much for me, and I know I owe him a lot. For now, I turned around back to

my depressing cell. I laid in my bed trying to clear my mind of my new dramas in life. The anger was still there, I could feel it lingering just as I could Lissa's happy emotions. I felt her happiness. Letting that

comfort me. At least my best friend was happy. _They come first._ Those words were drilled into me so many times as I grew up to become a guardian. And now they were the only thing here to calm me into sleep.

**This one is a little long. Oops! . I started writing and just couldn't stop.**

**Tell me if you like or not. I'll take all reviews! Good or bad. Criticism helps sometimes. Next chapter should be ready in about 2 days. Thank you all!**


	3. A Solution

**Disclaimer: VA Is Not Mine, No Matter How Bad I Wish It Were.**

**Thank you all for reading and responding. Much appreciated.**

**Recap: Rose and Abe finish talking about how they are going to get Rose out of jail. Then Rose returns to her lonely cell and starts her first days in Imprisonment.**

For now, I turned around back to my depressing cell. I laid in my bed trying to clear my mind of my new dramas in life. The anger was still there, I could feel it lingering just as I could Lissa's happy emotions. I felt

her happiness. Letting that comfort me. At least my best friend was happy. _They come first._ Those words were drilled into me so many times as I grew up to become a guardian. And now they were the only thing

here to calm me into sleep.

Chapter 3: A Solution

I woke up when Darius tapped his stake on the metal bars. "Rise and shine Hathaway, its feeding time."

I don't remember the last time I ate, and now that food was mentioned my stomach became uneasy and growled at me. I sat up and walked to the bars where Darius held a tray of food through a small slot in the

bars. The smell of the food was so appetizing my mouth watered, and my stomach continued to rumble so I got up and reached for the plate. But Darius pulled it from my reach just before my fingers grasped it.

And I looked up from the tray of what looked like rice and a hamburger to see Darius smirking at me. And I returned his look with a cruel smile.

"You going to hand me that? Or would you rather have me starve before trial? If you ask me, I think starving would be easier than rotting in here, so torture me if you want, but ill be sure I haunt you in the

afterlife."

"Oh please, and what makes you so sure there is an afterlife?" He stood taller than me, and looked down on me. He really doesn't believe in life after death. Boy is he in for a world of adventures when I knock

him to hell.

"I have died before Darius. Liss was the one who brought me back. Anyone who knows anything about me knows that I am shadow-kissed. They know that Lissa any I have a bond that allows me to know what

she thinks, feels, and does. Anyone who knows about me knows that I have communicated with the dead. You don't know shit about me. But I know about you. I know that your nothing but a lousy guardian who

is being forced to work twenty four-seven due to the fact that you slipped up in your younger years. I know that you are taking out every ounce of your depression and anger on the people in jail here because

you can get away with it. I know that you wish you could starve me because I've nailed you dead on." I smiled triumphantly knowing that the only reason he would be put in a pathetic job like jail watch is

because he slipped up. Much like when I got into trouble and was stuck with shovel work. Or how Mikhail was stuck with filing. "So, why don't you give me the food now Darius?"

Darius shoved the tray in my hands and I sat near my bed and ate. There was a cheese burger with packets of ketchup. Some Mexican style rice and a salad. How the hell am I supposed to eat salad with a

spoon? I was given a plastic spoon to use I'm sure the guardians fear jailbirds trying to break out. Boy I ant wait to see their faces when Abe's crew springs me out of this place.

While I ate I slipped into Lissa's head. Her and Adrian were going over charming, and dream walking together. Liss was charming a silver ring. The feeling of her magic was warm and happy as I felt it melt into the

silver.

Adrian watched her till she was done and took the ring from her hands, inspecting it. Liss watched his aura as he used his magic to feel the healing abilities that were now scribed into the ring.

"Okay, tell me one more time. How do you do it?" Adrian asked.

"Well, I just thought happy thoughts, like when you heal a person. You want to push that happiness into the person in order to heal them."

"Yeah, but a ring isn't a person."

"No, its not. But you have to fill it with you spirit to make your healing powers work on whoever wears it. You have to force them onto the silver. Its just not going to absorb your spirit. You have to give it to it."

"Okay. Hand me another ring."

Liss tossed Adrian a small silver band which Adrian caught. Lissa watched his gold aura brighten as he tried to charm the ring. Adrian kept his eyes closed tight as a bead of sweat began to form over his temple.

When he was finished he huffed out a sigh and looked at the ring.

"You get it?"

"No… I cant get it. Spirit just wont stick to it. I surround it in spirit, push my happiness onto it, but it just wont stay."

"You cant expect it to stay. You have to make it stay. Here, let me see it."

As soon as the ring touched Lissa's palm there was a shock that was so powerful I could feel it on my hand through the bond. A sharp static of electricity numbed Lissa's whole arm, and her reflexes caused her to

drop the ring just as it hit her.

"What? What happened?" Adrian's face was full of concern, while Lissa's was full of surprise.

"It just shocked me." Liss rubbed her hand and looked at the ring that was on the ground.

"It what?"

"The ring just shocked me. You know, like how static from a carpet or something can shock people. The ring just did that to me."

"You okay? Here, let me see your hand."

"No, its fine. It was just sudden is all." Lissa pulled her hand from Adrian's and stood. "Okay, so can you try to dream walk so I can see how its done again?"

Adrian picked up the ring and looked at it again. Then just tossed it onto a nearby table. "Yeah. Sure." His hand reached for his pocket, but stopped before he could pull out his cigarettes. He sighed and closed

his. His aura beamed brighter than it was even for the ring. "Liss, Rose is awake, I cant get into her dreams right now." I watched through Lissa's eyes as his aura faded back to its normal gold.

"Alright, maybe later then."

A guardian dhampir walked into the room then.

"Princess Dragomir, Dimitri Belikov would like to see you."

I felt a pang of jealousy once again as I remembered the look of awe and appreciation Dimitri had given Liss when she visited him, and he shunned me away from him.

Liss put on a show of royalty. "Thank you. Adrian, we will have to continue later."

He simply nodded at her while she followed the guardian out of the room.

Dimitri was sitting in the church waiting for her. The sessions were over for today. I briefly noted that Dimitri was only being shadowed by three guardians now.

Liss walked to the pew where he was sitting and sat beside him. He looked up to her with a brief flash of hero warship in his eyes that turned dark and depressed.

"Dimitri." Lissa greeted him with just his name.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, not yet. Abe told me that he visited her yesterday. He said that she was a little shaken. That's all I know though." Except for the fact that I'm going to be involved in freeing her from jail before trial.

Liss did agree then. Zmey wasn't kidding about using her. Which meant he knew what she was capable of. This isn't a good thing. Zmey will try to get his hands on anything he can use to his advantage. And its

like he said. "Lissa is a great asset." I cursed mentally while Dimitri nodded.

I looked into his eyes through Lissa's. They looked so sad and tormented. They haven't changed since Liss saved him from being strigoi. The never ending depths of his chocolate brown eyes used to be so light

and full of love for me. When I look into them now, all I see is regret.

"She didn't do it." He said through clenched teeth.

"I know Dimitri. She wouldn't have ever killed anyone."

"She killed strigoi. And she would have killed me too if Christian hadn't pushed her away."

Lissa pulled Dimitri into a motherly hug. "To Rose, strigoi aren't people, Dimitri. She went through so much to find a way to save you. If I could put into words how much she sacrificed to save you, I would. The only

reason she would have killed you that last time was because you had taken me. You know what she would do to save me. She is my guardian. Rose is my shadow-kissed." Once again the words _They come first_

rang into my mind.

"I would give anything to take it all back Lissa. Anything."

"It's all okay now. Rose and I, we forgive you. There are so many people who believe in you now. So many who forgive you. Dimitri, you need to move on now. What's done is done. Its what Rose wants."

They sat like that, holding onto each other, for a moment more. When they broke Dimitri looked at Liss, but when he did I felt as if her were looking through her and at me. And with the next words he spoke, I felt

my world crash before me.

"I love her Liss. I always have. Just looking at her makes me the happiest man alive. But what I did to her is unforgivable. I used her Liss. I made her my collectable. I threatened you. Attacking you to get to her

was the lowest thing I could have done. But I did it. I didn't even feel bad about it. I would have killed her. I had so many chances to, but by the stroke of luck she got away every time. If I would have killed her

Liss. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Rose is my only reason to live."

"You didn't kill her though, and she didn't kill you. That's all that matters now." Lissa kissed his forehead and took his hand. "C'mon Dimitri. You need some sleep. It will be bedtime soon." Liss took him to his room

in silence as the three guardians followed. Then she left him and headed for her room.

I was dragged from her mind when Mikhail spoke.

"Rose? Rose, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just… not hear for a moment." Understanding flashed across Mikhail's face. Darius smirked again.

"Been in jail a week and your already losing it Hathaway. Cant wait to see how crazy you go when your condemned to death." Mikhail rolled his eyes in response. Another reason I was so grateful for Mikhail. He

worked in the file room for years. He knew things about everyone that others didn't. Moroi and Alchemists keep files on everyone and everything, and Mikhail had access to them all.

"Mikhail, what do you know about Eric Dragomir?" I leaned my head against the bars.

Mikhail leaned close to and whispered. "That depends on what you want to know Rose. The guy had a lot of files on him."

I knew it! "Okay, I need to know about his mistress. The one that isn't related to Lissa."

"How do you-"

"Never mind that, listen, I need to know about Lissa's sibling. I need as much information as possible. As far as I'm concerned it's the only way I can win this case."

"Okay, well where do I start?"

"Names?"

"Okay, but can you first tell me why this is so important?"

"I have to find Lissa's sibling in order to make it known that she has a family." Mikhail gave me a dumbstruck look. "Lissa needs a quorum in order to vote. She has to be a family of at least two. I wont let her get

married for me, so instead we have to find her half brother, or sister."

"Rose, you're a genius. Where did you come up with this?"

"Long story short, I had help, now name please?"

"Okay, okay. Valissa has an older brother. He is a young dhampir. His name is Lucian Dragomir. As far as I'm concerned his mother gave him Eric's last name due to its royalty stature. Not many people have tied

his name to Eric. They figure it was a branch of the Dragomir's name that kept going from years ago. Only a few people in the world know that Eric had an affair. But those who do keep it a secret so they don't

tarnish his name. Files about him said Lucian graduated about two years ago. His mother is a guardian who lost her life protecting moroi a few years ago. Though, I read something that said he was protecting a

royal. The files didn't specify which one. But that's all I can remember."

The world around me was spinning. I felt like the ground under me was trying to move from beneath me. I forced myself to stay standing and walked to my bed. I collapsed there. "Mikhail, I need to know more,

and I've got to talk to Abe as soon as you can get him in."

"Rose, you don't look so well. Get some rest I'll tell you more tomorrow."

My head hit the bed hard, but it didn't stop my mind. It's all true, all of it. Eric did have an affair. Lissa does have a brother… If she ever found out she would be so devastated.

Today I had gone from clueless, alone and hated by everyone to informed, alone, and loved by Dimitri. Now I have a way out of this. It all finally seems possible.

**Bum Bum Bum! What will happen next? Read, and Review to find out!**

**Still gotta thank everyone for reading my story. Love you all. But c'mon people, I need some reviews. Whatcha all think?**


	4. Too Much

**Alrighty, sorry I'm so slow. I don't understand out some people do it. Keeping up with 6 stories at one time. Seems like they don't break a sweat. 0.0 I would be so confused with that many stories! But,**

I'm a lost caused, anyway, moving on.

**Recap: Rose found out that Mikhail studied up on some of the files when he was on duty as file manager. And he has become one of Rose's greatest assets. He has told her about Lissa's older brother.**

The world around me was spinning. I felt like the ground under me was trying to move from beneath me. I forced myself to stay standing want walked to my bed. I collapsed there. "Mikhail, I need to know more,

and I've got to talk to Abe as soon as you can get him in."

"Rose, you don't look so well. Get some rest I'll tell you more tomorrow."

My head hit the bed hard, but it didn't stop my mind. It's all true, all of it. Eric did have an affair. Lissa does have a brother… If she ever found out she would be so devastated.

Today I had gone from clueless, alone and hated by everyone to informed, alone, and loved by Dimitri. Now I have a way out of this. It all finally seems possible.

Chapter 4: Too Much

I was standing in the middle of a familiar garden. One of the places where Adrian brings me when we are apart and cant communicate to one another. Through spirit, Adrian can talk to me in my dreams.

As soon as I saw Adrian, I felt a rush of emotions. I was so relieved that he would still visit me. I haven't been entirely sure if he believed I killed Tatiana or not. I'm still not sure. But at least he isn't mad enough

to hate me doe something I didn't to. I could feel the bliss burn on my neck from where his teeth had bitten me. By looking at him again, through my own eyes I could feel the endorphins from his bit poor into me.

I studied him. I looked at his every movement and facial feature.

Adrian's eyes had dark circles under them and even in dream he still reeks of alcohol. When the wind in the garden blew I could pick up a subtle hint of ash. He was scruffy. Adrian's hair didn't even look like he

tried to style it to look messy. I could tell it just was. I huffed a loud sigh and he looked up to me. We didn't say anything.

Adrian sat on a small bench. I sat beside him and his arm automatically draped over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Adrian." I couldn't think of anything else to say. He loved his Tatiana. And now she was gone.

"Its not your fault Rose. I know you didn't do this. I love you, and you love me. You wouldn't have… Not even if you really did hate her. Its not you Rose."

To that I threw my arms around him. I kissed him over and over. All I could think about was how sorry I was. And how much Adrian believed in me. He really does love me.

"Adrian, I have a way to win this. I need to get out of that cell though. I cant fight to protect Lissa… you, me…"

_Dimitri._

"I cant protect those who I love if I'm locked up in a cage."

"Its okay little dhampir." He flashed me a crooked grin that made my heart melt. "We'll get you out."

"Umm…we?"

"Mhmm. Me, Lissa, Christian, Eddy. Mia, Abe, Dimitri. Abe was even thinking about bringing in an alchemist's help."

"An alchemist? Wait, why do you need so many people? In Tarasov we only needed 3. that's a maximum stake prison. The note I gave Abe said not many people should know about this. Why so many?"

"Well… Rose, your being guarded by a lot more guardians than Tarasov had. Your being charged for killing the queen here. You really think they are going to give you two watchers and that's it, when you

"supposedly" got through an army just to get to her? No Rose… they aren't taking any chances at losing you."

I felt my whole body freeze. More than Tarasov? "But how come I've only seen two guardians then?"

Adrian grinned. "This is the fun part."

"Fun part?"

"Oh yeah. See, From your jail cell you cant see the door. There are two guardians standing at the door. Outside the door you have six guardians standing in a hallway, three on each side. Just outside the hallway,

you have four more guardians blocking the double doors." His body rumbled with a silent laugh. "Your being guarded heavier than my great aunt was."

I was shocked. Here, in this dream, everything was so peaceful. So serene. But once I wake up, I have fifteen guardian dhampirs preventing me from leaving or escaping. "Um, so… How is 15 guardians fun?"

"Because me, Lissa, Christian, Eddy, Mia, Abe, Dimitri, and the alchemist girl Abe brings along have to get through them. We have a lot to go through to get you little dhampir."

"Wait, wait… How do you know how many guardians, and where they are? And what alchemist?"

"Well, Abe said you knew her. I cant remember her name…"

_Sydney. _Why is that girl always there for me?

"But, Abe drew a mental map when he visited you as your lawyer. He came to visit Lissa and I the morning after and he had a mini map drawn out. I'm not even kidding. The guy is crafty. We have been coming up

with plans on how to get through by using that."

"Adrian, I need you to do me a favor. Please I need this." I had almost forgotten what I needed to tell Lissa. I couldn't tell her about her brother. But I needed this.

"Anything Rose." He smiled at me softly. And I couldn't help but smile back.

"I need you to tell Lissa to use her spirit as little as possible now. And I need charmed rings. Anything with healing that she could sneak in for me. Anything. I can feel the darkness when I'm awake, so I sleep

most of the time in the cell, or I'm in Lissa's head. Tell her that Abe is visiting me soon. She could give him a ring or something small that can be hidden from the guards."

Abe looked at me with such concern. I was frantic. Talking fast. I was probable barely making any sense to him. He placed a finger over my mouth. "Shhhh. Its okay Rose. You need something with healing? I got it.

Ill tell her. I've got to go now though. You need to catch up on some dreamless sleep or something. This thinking is wearing you out." He kissed me once so softly on the lips, and placed his palm on my neck

where he had bitten me. Then he was gone. I felt guilty for still loving Dimitri once again, but I have bigger things to worry about. Lissa has to get that quorum. Not just for me. But because she deserves it. All

those thoughts faded as I drifted into a dreamless night.

I sat straight out of bed feeling hot adrenaline coming from mine and Lissa's bond. I couldn't help but to scoff. Again? How could they be going at it again? What are they, sex driven apes? My annoyance for mine

and Lissa's bond was growing thicker every day. I hate how she could communicate to me, but wasn't. but I cant communicate with her even if I wanted. I shrugged off my anger again. I sat in the dead of moroi

day (aka human night) My bed wasn't comfortable, I was just grateful they have me blankets.

I bundled up, pulling my feet to my chest just watching the empty cell. It was dark and cold. This cell reminds me much old dungeons in castles. Only the bards were cleaner, and not rusted to insure they were

harder to break. All of court was much like an old castle. Only it had a few updates, and minor new adjustments to make it more modern.

I stared at the walls, nothing like what I had seen in movies. No carvings, no paintings, no design, no pattern, no nothing. There was nothing to focus on. Nothing to doze out on in this cell. It was too plain. I

started to feel it.

A creepy crawly sensation that trailed up my spine, and rested in my mind. It was so cold. I shivered, feeling my head ache. My eyes were sensitive to the dark empty room. The pain shot through me, worse then

it had when I was on the plain on my way to court for the first time. I felt like thousands of pounds of pressure were being forced onto my skull. I screamed.

"Rose?" I continued to scream, grabbing at the back of my head. It hurts so bad! "ROSE! Rose! What is it? What's wrong?"

I wanted so bad to answer but I couldn't get anything but screams out my mouth. I stood and wanted to run for him, maybe he could help me. Maybe he could make it go away. Anything to get rid of this aching

agony!

As soon as my feet hit the ground, my knees buckled, I fell to the ground. I landed on my knees and screamed louder and louder.

Next thing I knew Mikhail was in the cell and he was cradling me like a child. I wasn't screaming any more, but the pain was still there.

"Go get Lissa" were the only words I could manage before I blacked out.

**I felt so sooo bad writing this! I felt like I was killing Rose. It was the most horrible feeling. I'm sorry Rose fans for doing this to her.**

**Hey… Who knows… She might get better. Tell Me How You Feel! R&R!**


	5. Shadows

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I was spending the night at a friends house so I was only able to write and not type. Hey, I think you guy and girls should all subscribe! So you don't know. You comment**

**and say you would like to be alerted. And Tada! Subscribed! :D**

**Recap: Adrian explains the plan Abe came up with to break Rose out of the jail. Rose had a migraine attack from the darkness. Darkness attacks on Rose, are usually caused by the use of strong spirit**

powers used by Lissa. Rose fainted in Mikhail's arms, requesting for Lissa just before.

"ROSE! Rose! What is it? What's wrong?"

I wanted so bad to answer but I couldn't get anything but screams out my mouth. I stood and wanted to run for him, maybe he could help me. Maybe he could make it go away. Anything to get rid of this aching

agony!

As soon as my feet hit the ground, my knees buckled, I fell to the ground. I landed on my knees and screamed louder and louder.

Next thing I knew Mikhail was in the cell and he was cradling me like a child. I wasn't screaming any more, but the pain was still there.

"Go get Lissa" were the only words I could manage before I blacked out.

Chapter 5: Shadows

"Rose, Oh Rose…. Wake up now Rose." My mental voice was calling at me. It sounded creepy and distant to myself. But I listened. I sat up. Everything came at me fast. The world around me seemed red and

dingy. Where am I? I had no idea where I was but when I looked around me, I was in the middle of a circle of people. I was surrounded by faces. Dark and gloomy faces.

My instincts kicked in and I stood into my battle stance, but as soon as I was ready to fight, I froze.

Half of the faces surrounding me now were familiar. They all walked closer to me. Slowly closing in. Lissa's Family, Guardians, and Students I had seen around St. Vladimir's Academy. They were all sad. And they

were all dead.

I snapped out of my state of shock when someone I didn't recognize grabbed my shoulder. When I looked at him I let out a shriek. His face had been scared from scratch marks. As soon as I let out the scream it

was gone, I was being pulled by all the dead around me. I tried to calm myself and focus on my shadow-kissed abilities. But I couldn't take it. I felt like they were tearing at me. Like they all wanted my help and

couldn't share. I was the rope in the game of tug-a-war. I couldn't let them take me. Fear enveloped me.

"LEAVE ME _ALONE!_" I yelled with all the strength I had left in me. I reached inside me to pull out all my authority over them. I'm alive. I wont let the dead rule me. And I certainly wont let them kill me.

The ghosts released me and stood still and grim. Looking at me. Every eye was on me. I could feel superiority ringing in my voice. I felt confident that I was in charge of them. I would have bet that being shadow-

kissed made me their leaders in a way. Mostly because I have been here. But still manage to be alive at the same time…

That's when it clicked I'm in the other world. I'm in a bridge world between the afterlife and the alive life. Where Mason was before he went to the afterlife. I think that's why I could see him. He hadn't fully

crossed over. But now I could see others. And they were staring back. Their color was gone from them. All of them.

"I need you all to leave me… _now." _I put as much authority into these words as I had the first ones, and they listened. All but one.

I turned around letting out a huge sigh, but froze, once again, when I saw Queen Tatiana standing in front of me. And of course _she_ cant listen to orders. She is the freaking queen. She wasn't trying to tear me

apart like the others were though. She just stood still, looking at me. She seemed harmless enough so I plopped to the ground.

When I was sitting I studied her closer. She looked exactly like she did the last time I saw her. Except now she was paler, and I could clearly see the stab wound left from my stake in her chest. I felt so woozy, if I

weren't sitting I would have been either way. The world was spinning again.

"Your Majesty?" I have to hear her voice. I needed to know its really her… but all I got back was a nod.

Great… Just my luck. Another damn mute.

"You cant talk can you?" She shook her head in response.

"You know what's going on with Lissa, and me, and everyone?" Tatiana nodded.

"Lissa is using her spirit too much huh? Saving Dimitri is what brought me here isn't it? All that power she used… it was insane." Tatiana just nodded and shrugged. What the hell does a nod and a shrug mean? Is

that an I don't know? Or a yes? This is going to be a lot harder then I would have hoped.

"Do you know who killed you?" She shook her head no.

I could feel myself getting frustrated. "How do you not know who killed you? You had to have seen who it was!" I was staring at the hole in her chest now. There was a hole rounder than a broom stick. A clean

stab. Once again the woozy feeling came back. How could her guardians let this happen? What ever happened to _They come first_? Not one guardian was even injured. No one even saw it happen to Tatiana. It

just did.

"My stake did that?" She nodded again.

"Damnit Tatiana! How do your know how you died, know whose stake it was, know that it wasn't me, know you were going to die before you did, in order to send me that note, know a way to get me out of this

situation with Lissa, but _not_ know who killed you?" I was practically yelling at her now. But her faced remained the same during all my yelling, except when I used her first name instead of "your highness" or

"queen Tatiana" but I was a little to fed up to worry about formalities. "Your death is being pinned on me! If you don't have any helpful information… just go."

Tatiana stayed put. So I huffed a long drawn out sigh as she turned away from me.

"Does it involve me?" He head only moved a little. But it was a yes.

"Does it involve Lissa?" And even bigger nod this time.

"Eric?" Another yes.

"Lucian?" Another nod.

"The letter you sent me?" She shook her head no this time.

"Your death?" She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I mimicked her shrug. "Are you kidding me? Is that yes or no?" she shrugged again. I decided to let it go for now.

"Okay then. I'm going to have to talk to Eric." Tatiana nodded and started to disappear like the others. "Wait."

"Look… Tat- uh… Your Highness. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I called you. Even after you were only doing what's best for everyone. I really am sorry. I was wrong to discriminate you. You're a royal. The

Queen. And now, I see how important your role was. I hope you can accept my apologies." I was almost in tears. I had called her so many names. Yelled at her, and hated her. When she was only trying to do

what was right.

Tatiana smiled at me and her pallid skin began to brighten. And darken at the same time. A glow of light shone from behind her, much like when it had for Mason. But only Tatiana was disappearing faster. She

mouthed the words "Apology accepted" just before she left this in between world.

I felt so relieved, so happy that she wasn't going to be glum forever. She doesn't deserve it.

I took a few regulating breaths before I called, "Eric Dragomir!" I took another breath, "Eric I need to speak with you." as I felt him behind me. A cold feeling creped down my spine. I turned and was once again

stunned at what I saw. There was nothing different about him from when he was alive, or dead. His skin tone was even nearly the same. He was like a father to me. And he was Lissa's father. Lissa, my moroi.

Tears filled my eyes, but anger raged beneath me.

"How could you?" If he weren't a ghost I would have slapped him for sure. "You cheated on your entire family. You cheated on your bloodline. And you cheated on every other royal out there. You cheated on the

moroi world! Its your fault the queen is gone! Its your fault I'm being blamed for this! If you hadn't had gone snooping around with a dhampir and cheating everyone you know. Then you wouldn't have had extra

files worth stealing. Whoever took those files did this to the queen. Because they know the queen knows about Lucian. An now I know. And if anyone else knows they might be killed next. That dhampir child of

yours is what started all of this. Lissa is supposed to be the last of her line to worry about. Now we have another Dragomir to protect? The strigoi are trying to end the Dragomir line. Not to mention whoever they

have working for them. This might not even be strigoi! It could be a thrown thirsty royal. I hope your ashamed."

I was breathing hard, this was the longest speech I have ever given anyone, and I was nearly yelling it too. I was out of breath and tired. "I don't even want to look at you right now. You can leave." He did, but

he gave me one last sorrow and pained look before he did that iced my heart. I did feel bad for yelling. But he caused all of this over a blood whore dhampir guardian. Selfish.

I sat on the floor, cuddling my feet close to me. I have no idea how to get out of this world of darkness. I don't even know for sure how I got in it. I was hoping Lissa would save me soon. When I tried to touch

our bond it was numbed. I knew only that she was with my body now. But I don't know if she can help. I could be stuck here forever.

My body started to tremble. I was beginning to worry I may never be able to see Lissa again. It felt like hours of endless sitting and cold, solid ground. I had time to think over everything in the real world. But

everything in that life was beginning to fade from my mind. A twig broke and I stood to defend myself when a woman was standing alone looking at me. She wasn't pale, she didn't have a wound, she didn't look

like one of the dead. She also didn't look familiar.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" She asked. I could feel my jaw drop when she said my name. She is the first I have run across who can actually speak.

"Uh, Y-yes." I stammered. "And, um… Who, uh… Who are you?"

"I am Anna the shadow-kissed."

**Alright, so we have a cliffee here! I don't even know how this story is going to end. I just write as I go. Sometimes it works. Other times not so much. Okay, anyway. I would like for you all to read and**

**respond. I like getting comments. So please review me. Even if you want to call it crappy in a review. I'm down with that. Just requesting more is all. Okay now I'm babbling. Hope you liked.** :3


	6. ShadowKissed Anna

**Alright, I feel horrible for not updating in so long. School has taken a lot more time then I ever expected it to. I want to apologize. Forgive me peeps! … please? ****J**

**Recap: Rose discovers she is in the spirit world and she speaks to Queen Tatiana, along with Eric Dragomir, about Lissa and Lucian. Shortly after she encounters Shadow-Kissed Anna for the first time.**

A twig broke and I stood to defend myself when a woman was standing alone looking at me. She wasn't pale, she didn't have a wound, she didn't look like one of the dead. She also didn't look familiar.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" She asked. I could feel my jaw drop when she said my name. She is the first I have run across who can actually speak.

"Uh, Y-yes." I stammered. "And, um… Who, uh… Who are you?"

"I'm Anna the shadow-kissed."

Chapter 6: Shadow-Kissed Anna

I couldn't help myself. Looking at the first recorded shadow-kissed made me compare. She stood with a perfect posture, while I slumped and crouched. Her hair was long and brown, a lot like mine. It blended in

with her dark black cloak. I remembered that I was still in dirty street cloths. I haven't even bathed in days. I've been stuck in that cell for over a week. Standing next to her I probably looked like a bum. Her eyes

stood out the most though. Her eyes were a bright violate purple. I have never seen anything like them before, they were even brighter than the eyes of strigoi.

I stared into her eyes. I felt like I was getting lost in their depth.

"Shadow-Kissed Rosemarie, is there something wrong?" She asked after a few minutes of me staring and not answering.

I shook myself and looked at her hands which were placed one inside the other, neatly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Its just your eyes. They are… pretty."

She smiled. "You should take a look at yours. They are ravishing."

My eyes? I ignored what she said. I figured she was just amusing me. My eyes are a normal color. Humans and vampires alike have it. Its common. "Hello Shadow-Kissed Anna."

"Greetings Shadow-Kissed Rosemarie."

"Um, Rose is fine if you don't mind."

"I wont mind, only if you call me Anna as well." She smiled at me. It was a caring smile.

"Okay." I felt dumb struck. What do you say to the first shadow-kissed?

Anna looked around for a second before she spoke. "This is the between world." She gestured around. "This is where spirits linger until ready to be either taken back to the living world, or taken to either heaven

or hell."

"Why are you still here?"

"Shadow-kissed don't get a heaven or hell if their bonded dies before they do, so they wander here, being the rulers of the between world, in a way. We are the only ones who can talk, so I supposed that makes  
us the leaders."

"What do you mean we don't get heaven or hell if our bonded dies first?"

"Princess Dragomir is your bonded correct?"

"Yeah, she is." All the formalities are starting to give me a headache.

"So she brought you back from death right?"

"She did."

"This means her spirit is what keeps you alive. Even today, she still uses her spirit energy in order to keep you alive. She uses so little that it seems like none, but its being used."

"Okay…"

"So, If Princess Dragomir died before you, your spirit source would be silenced, you would go mad, and your mind would deteriorate without it. You would be sent back to the between world."

"Wait, sent back?"

"Of course. Princess Dragomir was only able to revive you because you were here. If you would have been in heaven or hell, you would have been to gone for her to bring you back."

"So… When St. Vladimir died, you were forced back here?"

"I am sure being "forced back here" may be putting it lightly. Going mad and deteriorating is a painful process."

"Err… Right. I'm sorry."

"Never mind that, we have much to discuss."

"Wait! Is there a way you can move on to the next world?"

She didn't seem happy at my backtracking, but answered anyway. "For me, no. I am stuck here, as far as I know that is. I do, however, believe you have a chance my dear."

"Thank God." I couldn't help but being happy that there was a chance I wouldn't be stuck here. It seems worse than hell.

"I think, that because Princess Dragomir's spirit is what keeps you alive, that if you die before she does, you will be sent to where it is she was intended to go. But that is only if her spirit is still attached, or

bonded to yours when you die. Understand?"

"Yeah, Makes sense. Just a lot to take in I guess."

"It is. Now to the more urgent matter." She started walking away. I practically had to sprint to keep up with her.

"Where are we going?"

"We are heading toward the Sliver Realm. It is an area with a smaller line between the living and between world than any other place here. Its only a small sliver that will keep you from whatever life your

connected to there. Thus its name. The Sliver Realm is going to be the best way for you to get back."

I stopped walking. "But I cant go back. I have so many questions to ask. You know so many things that I need to learn."

"Then ask now Rose, but you must go back, come along now, don't stop walking. it's a long way."

I followed after her again.

"Okay, well about the bond…" I paused.

"Go on."

"You and St. Vladimir were bonded, like Lissa and I. But you and Vladimir had the bond much longer than Liss and I. So you know more. And there are a lot of things that I was thinking, maybe you could teach

me." I ran out of breath, but continued to speak. "I mean, you were shadow-kissed for years. The between world effects me all the time, but you… You and St. Vladimir pulled through. You were his dhampir,

together the two of you saved so many lives." She held up a hand while we walked beside each other. I stopped talking and realized that my breathing was coming hard.

"What is a dhampir?"

"Um, you know… Dhampir, half vampire, half human. All the advantages and strengths of both, no weaknesses."

"Oh a Halfling." She chuckled.

"Halfling?"

"That's what they were called in my time."

"Oh right. Forgot, your like 500 years old or something." To that she laughed harder. "How did you two do it? I mean, the whole one way bond thing makes it hard enough… Then the constant usage of spirit,

didn't that ever… make things difficult?"

"Absolutely, constantly being pulled back here made things hard, but the bond isn't one way."

"Um yeah it is."

"Are you a moroi, like the princess?"

"No, Liss is moroi, I'm a dhampir. What's that got to do-"

"Then the bond isn't one way."

"I don't understand."

Anna started to talk and walk faster. "When two moroi are bonded they are alike. They know more about each others natural instincts, so they aren't able to communicate both ways through the bond. But when

a moroi and a dhampir, or a Halfling are bonded, spirit notices the species difference and it gives a second way of communication as a way to make up for the species difference."

We walked in silence for some time. As I thought about this new information.

"But Liss and I have a one way bond."

She looked at me and gave a knowing smile. "You only have a one way bond because you think you do."

"Okay, so if we believe there is a two way bond, there will be one?" It all sounds like too much of a fairy tale.

"Exactly. That's how it was for St. Vladimir and I."

This was the best news of the day. Liss and I can have completely silent talks now? All we have to do is think we can. Its too good to be true.

"We are here Rose."

I could tell. I could here Lissa's voice screaming in my mind through the bond. _"C'mon Rose! Come back to me now, Please Rose!"_

Anna was smiling again. "Listen to her voice, let it pull you back to her."

I couldn't help but listen. I closed my eyes and was happy to hear her voice. _"Rose! I need you, Please wake up." _She was sobbing. I could feel her spirit healing me through the bond.

It's felt like years since I had heard her musical voice. I could picture her beautiful blond hair and bright features. Hearing her voice made me feel light as a feather. I could hear her voice growing closer and closer

to me as she yelled for my return.

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes. She was in front of me.

"Rose?" Her eyes spilled liquids. I was so happy to be back with her.

"Liss!" I sat up slowly, fighting the dizzy spell that crept up on me. "Oh Liss, I missed you so much!"

She shot me a puzzled look.

"I'll explain later, we have a lot to discuss Liss."

Liss shifted and through the bond said, _"That's going to have to wait Rose."_

I looked around and noticed that we were in my cell. Medical equipment had been moved in here. Instead of the usual two guards, there were now six. Guess the guardians don't trust me with the IV needles in

my arm.

"Later." She whispered quietly.

I lowered my voice to meet hers. "Liss, you got to get me out of here."

"Tomorrow Rose, promise."

**Kay, Tell me if you like it. I love the reviews. Give me ideas and info. Anything you guys can toss in to help. I've got half of the next chapter done, but I'm running low on ideas. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! 3**


	7. The Breakout

**Disclaimer: VA, Not mine. (And I don't mean Virginia.)**

**Recap: Rose learns that her, and Lissa's bond is in fact two way from the Shadow-Kissed Anna, then she returns to her bond mate Liss.**

"I'll explain later, we have a lot to discuss Liss."

Liss shifted and through the bond said, "That's going to have to wait Rose."

I looked around and noticed that we were in my cell. Medical equipment had been moved in here. Instead of the usual two guards, there were now six. Guess the guardians don't trust me with the IV needles in

my arm.

"Later." She whispered quietly.

I lowered my voice to meet hers. "Liss, you got to get me out of here."

"Tomorrow Rose, promise."

Chapter 7: The Breakout

With that Liss pulled me into another warm motherly hug. "Here, take this Rose." She handed me a small silver chain link bracelet. I slipped it on and felt warmth of Lissa's spirit comfort me. Though my happiness

was soon squashed when Darius stepped into the cell.

"Princess, Hathaway is awake now. That means its time for visitors to leave." He kept his eyes ready, and I could see the tension in his muscles. He was ready for me. Like I was going to attack Liss? Attacking her

would be like attacking myself.

"I'm not going to hurt Liss, Darius, just give us a few more minutes will you?"

"No, your in here for high treason. You cant be trusted." He placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder to lead her out. I immediately wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Let her go Darius. She's not going with _you_."

"Yes she is. Princess, c'mon." he gave her a small tug, but she stayed put without me needing to hold tightly on her. "Princess?"

"Princess Dragomir to you." She said through clenched teeth. "Let me go, ill leave with someone less pushy, but you, no. Rose is innocent, and she wont hurt me. She cant. Now do as she said and _let me go_." I

could hear slight compulsion in her voice and I couldn't help but smile.

As soon as Darius let go, I rolled Liss on the opposite side of me on the bed and returned in fighting stance in front of Darius.

Darius chuckled and his defense fell. Like all others I have fought, he thinks I'm a weak woman. But he's missing the fact that I'm one of the greatest fighters in the would.

"Hathaway, you don't want to fight me. As soon as you try, you'll have five other guards on you."

"I'm sure I could take on every last one right now if I wanted." His face hardened.

"Your not even a guardian Hathaway. That was stripped from you when you murdered the queen. And your life will be stripped from you soon to. Don't make it come sooner by fighting me."

"Fighting you would be the easiest thing I could ever do. Ill lay your ass flat on the ground in a heartbeat. Especially if you think _that_ is a fighters stance."

Insulting him was working, his posture coiled and he threw his fist at me. I easily dodged a few blows and took one to the shoulder. He through another at my face and I dodged. I countered his attack with a

blow to the head along with a kick to the back of his knee. As easy as that he was on the ground. I dug my heel into his arm and hit him 3 times in the face before I had 4 guards on top of me.

Mikhail stayed back and watched the other guardians suppress me. When I looked back and saw Liss, she was curled in a ball. It was only then that I could hear her screams in the bond. _"Rose, I told you not to_

fight him! Don't fight, just let them take you. you'll only make it worse if you fight."

"Mikhail! Take Lissa, Get her out of here. Lissa, tell Mikhail _everything._"

"_Everything?" _I nodded when each guard grabbed a limb.

The guardians threw me in the cell across from the one I was used to. They locked it up, and ignored me.

When Mikhail returned I slipped into Lissa's mind. Dimitri, Christian, and her were sitting on the couch in Lissa's dorm room. Christian and Liss had their fingers intertwined and Dimitri sat up straight, and Indian

style, with his hands on his thighs. It still amazes me how such a big man can fold himself so small on a couch.

"So, she's okay?" Dimitri looked concerned.

"Yeah, Rose is fine as ever. We just need to break her out ASAP, She's got a lot she needs to tell us. I don't get how she gets information from in a jail cell." To that Dimitri and I both laughed.

"Connections Lissa. You'll be surprised how much respect you earn when you can hold your own in a fight."

Abe and Adrian both walked into the room. Glad to see that my mob-father-father and my boyfriend-with-complications are getting along.

"Have everything we need?" Abe asked.

"Lissa and I pulled together enough silver rings for her charms, and I got the cloaks." Dimitri said.

Christian sat up proudly, "I got my hands on an extra stake for Rose."

"I have the contacts for Dimitri." Adrian said, tossing the box of contacts to Dimitri. They landed perfectly in his hands.

"Good, and I've got the whistle."

"So we are only missing one thing then." Lissa stated.

"What's that?" Abe asked.

"The Alchemist girl." Liss said again.

"You know, this "Alchemist girl" does have a name." Sydney walked into the room from behind Abe and Adrian. She was dressed neatly, as usual. Her hair was pulled back into the same tight bun as before.

"Princess Dragomir I presume?" She smiled at Lissa.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Sydney." She shook Lissa's hand, I noticed slight fear and disgust on her face, that Lissa, Dimitri, and Christian missed. Could be because I know her better. Sydney doesn't like vampires. They aren't natural. "I

met Rose in Russia. She caused a lot of havoc for us Alchemists. Even so, I'm glad to know she made it back safely to you."

"Yeah, me too."

Sydney went back to Abe's right flank. And stood quietly there. "We have everything then?" Liss asked.

"Yeah. Lets all just go get some sleep."

I pulled out of Lissa's head and went to sleep.

I woke when Liss yelled through the bond. _"Rose hope your awake, need you to get up and listen in for the plan. We are coming for you soon."_

I unwillingly got up and stretched. Mikhail was the only one to notice. I smiled at him. I let myself fall into Lissa's mind while I stretched.

Abe was giving the plan to everyone.

"Alright, Dimitri is going to put on the red contacts, a disguising charm, and one of the black cloaks. He's going to charge in through the West Wing entrance. The guards should think your strigoi and want to fight.

Mikhail will tell them to go take you down while he waits and guards Rose. Adrian will be outside the West Wing waiting for you to lure the guardians out. Adrian will also be wearing a cloak and a ring. Valissa,

Sydney, and Christian will enter through the East Wing wearing cloaks and rings as well. Ill guard the East Wing entrance. And of course ill be wearing a ring and cloak. Mia and Eddy will be in a control room

turning off the cameras so don't worry about that."

Abe handed everyone a small and clear devise. "Sydney made it to where the whistle is completely silent unless wearing one of these. Just place it behind your ear like this." He put it on. "It should stick.

Remember, one whistle means Dimitri enters the West Wing, the second is for mine, Lissa's, Sydney's, and Christian's advance to the East Wing. At this time, Dimitri should be leaving. On the third we enter the

East Wing, and leave with Rose. The fourth is for us to retreat and put on the next ring. Valissa?"

"Oh, um. The green ring will make us look like someone we aren't. it will give us the opposite colors than the ones we have. Darker skin and hair, or lighter skin and hair. Depending on which we currently have. Go

ahead and put that one on now." Everyone did, then looked to her for the other instructions. "The diamond ones are the invisibility ones. They wont work perfect, but it will help. Keep the green on till we leave

court.

Everyone nodded and went their ways to get into position.

Shortly after we were all in position Abe blew the first whistle.

"You sure only we can hear that?" Christian asked Sydney.

"Didn't you hear me blowing it last night?" She countered.

"Uh, No."

"Exactly."

"Okay, quiet so I can hear now." Abe whispered.

I was pulled out of Lissa's head when a strigoi busted through the door on my right. I momentarily forgot it was Dimitri. He looked nothing like Dimitri. He looked like and olive skinned brute. His eyes weren't the

endless dark chocolate brown I loved so much. Now they were an eerie scarlet red.

The guardians reacted fast. They had their stakes out and were already charging him.

"Go get him, Ill stay and guard Hathaway." Mikhail yelled to the others. All the guards besides Darius left. "Darius, go get him!"

"No, there has to be at least two guarding Hathaway at a time."

As soon as Dimitri led the four guards out, the East Wing door flew open. Three entered. One male and two females. The male was Christian, and the taller female had to be Liss, Moroi tend to be taller than

humans. Mikhail charged for Sydney while Christian and Liss charged for Darius.

Mikhail took a few blows from Sydney and acted out the battle, while Lissa and Christian threw failed punches at Darius.

When Sydney threw a blow at Mikhail that really wouldn't have knocked him out he fell to the ground like it did.

Sydney ran to my cell. "Good to see you again Rose."

"You know I'm glad to see you Sydney."

"Yeah without me you would be stuck in this cell. Watch out, don't touch this." She poured a green liquid onto the cell lock and It sizzled and melted away the bars and lock. She opened the door and handed me

my stake.

"Free at last, feels like its been ages."

"You wouldn't last in a prison Rose."

"Don't I know it."

I charged for Darius. "Guys, back up. _He's Mine._"

**Oh Geese, I think this is my longest chapter yet. Oh well, Hope you like it. The next chapter is written in my notebook. Ill have it typed for y'all soon. Please Review! 3 Thanks! **


	8. The Escape

**I want some more reviews people! If I get up to 20 reviews off this chapter, ill start another story. But, I want your votes. Another VA one? Or a House of Night one? Or a Twilight one? What ever**

**gets the most votes, ill write about. Please and thanks! C'mon fans vote it up!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hmmm, I think I should write a story. Maybe ill make it about a vamp chick… Who is only half vamp. Ohohoh! And special powers. That all are like… nature. And… hmm. Maybe a **

**girl whose full vamp who is her best friend. Oh! I can call her Lissa, maybe that's too short. How bout. Valissa! Perfect! And the half vamp can be… Rose? Naw too short. Rosemarie. Oh and they  
**

**both go to a school together… wait. School isn't a good enough name/ how bout. Academy. Ha! A Vampire Academy. Perfect! Now that's SICK! Okay. Time to write.*starts typing***

**Richelle Mead: Hey, Whatcha doing?**

**Me: Oh, writing a story bout some vamps.**

**Richelle Mead: Oh really? Can I see?**

**Me: Yeah sure. Its my first story, you like?**

**Richelle Mead: Umm. Hell yeah I like it. But that could be… because I wrote it first.**

**Me: No way! What? You trying to steal my story?**

**Richelle Mead: No. Seriously. *hands me VA 1***

**Me: Oh yeah… I read this a weak ago.**

**Richelle Mead: Yeah, you like it?**

**Me: Hell yeah I like it! Its one of my favorite books! I'm sorry I thought it was mine.**

**(Summary: VA=Not Mine)**

**Hahahahaha! Can you all tell I'm bored? Anyway, on to business.**

**Recap: Abe and his crew got Rose out. Darius and Rose are left to have a fracas.**

"Free at last, feels like its been ages."

"You wouldn't last in a prison Rose."

"Don't I know it."

I charged for Darius. "Guys, back up. _He's Mine._"

Chapter 8: The Escape

I slammed into Darius, blocking a blow from his stake as I did. I wasn't usually the type to do the charging, but I figure if we are both down I should be able to recover fastest since I am the one to cause it.

We wrestled each other on the floor, rolling, and rolling, and rolling trying to get the top that way we have more space to move. I had his stake hand in my hand, and he had mine in his. It was practically a tie. My strength

isn't as good as it should be. Being in jail hasn't helped me much with my health.

I managed to stand, as soon as I was up Darius sent a tornado of kicks up at me. I blocked them and managed to step back out of reach. As soon as I was out of reach Darius was up as well.

"I underestimated you that last time Hathaway. Its not happening again."

"You don't have to underestimate me for me to beat you."

"Then how bout we make this interesting?"

We were both standing ready, breathing regularly.

"What do you have in mind?" I flipped my stake in my hand to get a better grip. When they locked me in this prison they took my gloves. My sweaty palm was making my grip slippery. Darius has an upper hand there.

"How bout we play out rounds?"

"Um, no. How bout you stop trying to stall. What's the matter? Waiting for your friends to come back from killing the big bad strigoi? Cant you take me on your own? Or are you just too much of a pansy to fight me off

yourself?"

That did it. Darius charged me stake first. Everything slowed. It seemed like I was moving twice as fast as he was, and he was the one running. I stepped to the side and Darius ran right passed me. It was a lot like a slow

motion scene from a movie.

I grabbed Darius by the back of his shirt and kicked his stake from his hand.

"What the-"

I pulled him around to face me and pushed him backward. His balance was off from missing me with his stake and I easily knocked him on his ass. I contemplated staking him there but tossed my stake to Sydney instead.

I threw a punch at him and he knocked me on my ass, getting on top of me.

He began to strangle me. I gasped for breath and hit his face over and over but he didn't let go. My vision began to blur some, and I grabbed his throat. He pressed his hands harder, but I squeezed his Addams apple in

one hand and continued to hit him with the other.

Black flecks haunted my vision. I couldn't help myself, I panniced, tossing me weight side to side squeezing his Addams apple in both hands. Darius choked a cough and released my throat. Throwing his fists at me. I

continued to squeeze his throat with one hand and blocked as many blows as I could with my free arm.

After a minute of random blocks and punches between Darius and I, he slumped on top of me. I couldn't let go of his throat. I killed him, I know it. I've killed him.

Sydney pulled him off of me. I ran to Liss. "I killed him Liss,-" "_He's not dead"_ "-I killed a guardian! Holy shit!" "_Rose, He's not dead!_" "I am a fucking traitor! Oh my-" "_Rose! He ISNT Dead!_"

"What what?"

"He's alive." Lissa finally said aloud.

Sydney bent down and checked his vitals as I asked,

"How do you know?"

"Uh hello Rose. Spirit. His aura is still bright. He's still alive. Now can we get out of here before he's awake?"

"She's right Rose. If you want to make a safe escape, get out now before other guardians realize something is up." Mikhail chimed in as he got to his feet.

"Alright. Alright, Mikhail, you have a car or something we can use for getaway?"

He handed me the keys.

"Thanks Mikhail. You've been so helpful. I'm sorry though."

I hit Mikhail in the head and he fell flat.

"Rose! That wasn't necessary! He's going to hate us now!" Liss chastised me.

"No he's not. And it was necessary. If the other guardians wake and see tat Mikhail is up, completely unscathed without a mark on him, they will be suspicious. It was for _his_ own good. Now c'mon."

We ran through the East Wing doors. We managed to run through court without getting caught. When we were outside the light was blinding.

It was the vampire's night. Everyone is asleep. Perfect time to make our escape. We trudged through the corridors, looking around every corner slowly making our way through to the parking lot.

Abe and Dimitri were waiting.

"Your late." Dimitri said, in his sweet husky voice.

"Ran into some trouble." I answered, trying to look away from him. "Where is everyone else?"

"This is all that's coming. Everyone here has the connections we need to get by. Everyone else needs to stay to try to cover up." Abe answered, popping the trunk open. "Hop in."

"Damn it." Lissa, Dimitri, and I sat in the trunk for about an hour.

When Abe stopped I kissed the ground, happy to finally be out of the hot and musky trunk. "Thank God!"

"Rose, ill think you'll live if for one minute you go without more fuel to that hot head of yours." Abe replied, giving me a slight smirk.

"Whatever, why don't you just get in the car before I knock you out, huh Pops?"

"You know Rose… I think that's the closest you've ever gotten to calling me dad." Sydney stiffened. I forgot. She has hold of records that the queen didn't know about, but she didn't know Abe was my father… My gangster

mob-boss father, and her boss.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it Zmey."

Dimitri shot me a disapproving look at using the Russian term for "snake" against my own father. To be honest, I was just happy he was looking at me in a way that wasn't sorrowful.

"Where are we going exactly?" Liss asked Abe, changing the subject.

It was Sydney who answered.

"We are going to Fallbrook. Its where we Alchemists store Intel on basically everything. it's the smallest area in Russia. No one knows about it, its not marked on a map, and it has wards over it constantly to protect it from

outsiders. Its actually not far from Dimitri's family in Russia." Dimitri froze. His family doesn't know he's no longer strigoi. "We need to find out as much information about Lucian as we can." I froze. Lissa doesn't know

about him yet.

**This one has to be my longest! I hope you guys don't mind it being all long. I cant help myself. When I start its hard to stop. Please R&R. Thanks, and Love you all! Oh, Don't forget to vote!  
****  
Vampire Academy, House of Night, or Twilight. Thanks.**


	9. Fallbrook

**Recap: They've Broken Rose out, Leaving many injured guardians. Now they have to get to Fallbrook.**

"We are going to Fallbrook. Its where we Alchemists store Intel on basically everything. it's the smallest area in Russia. No one knows about it, its not marked on a map, and it has wards over it

constantly to protect it from outsiders. Its actually not far from Dimitri's family in Russia." Dimitri froze. His family doesn't know he's no longer strigoi. "We need to find out as much information about

Lucian as we can." I froze. Lissa doesn't know about him yet.

Chapter 9: Fallbrook

Dimitri and I both sat, still and quiet. Liss did exactly what I didn't want her to.

"Who's Lucian?" She looked around the seat to see Sydney.

I shot Sydney a warning look. "He's someone who may be able to help us with our situation." she responded, meeting eyes with me.

"Oh…" She let it go because Sydney's voice dropped, because of my look. Thank God!

"Dimitri, I think your family will be happy to know your alive." I whispered into his ear. Starting a long whisper conversation.

"Rose, they thought I was dead. They completely dropped me from their life. I cant just waltz back in. I cant do that to them."

"I think they need you more than you know." I couldn't help but remember Dimitri's younger sister. She hates me now. But she loved Dimitri. She looked up to him, he took care of her.

"Roza, you don't know what it's like. I was strigoi! They know that. I don't think they could take me back. I don't deserve it."

I melted when he said my Russian name. His thick accent smothered me, and encased my heart. But that warm feeling was iced with his doom and gloom attitude.

"Damn it Dimitri, they love you! You don't know how good they were to me when I was there. They knew everything. They didn't care that I was too young. They didn't care that we are supposed to

be co-workers. They only knew that you loved me, they loved me right away for that simple fact. No one would let a stranger in their house just because. They only let me in the house because they

love you. And that's something that wont change just because you lost yourself once. And you need to see that." My whispering had gotten a little louder. I crossed my arms and sat up, scowling at

the road ahead of us. His sour mood gets to me. Of all things, I think that Dimitri being depressed is the worst.

We grew silent and the car ride grew annoying. I had my head on Dimitri's shoulder, and Liss had hers on mine. We were all asleep. Sydney was driving now, Abe and her switched because Sydney

doesn't like to sleep with vampires near. I trust her enough to not crash us.

"So where to now?" I asked after we had arrived in Russia.

Abe rolled his eyes at me. "Sydney already told you, we are going to Fallbrook. Just relax and enjoy being back in Russia. We aren't staying long. Your mom would kill me if she knew we were back

here. She was the one who told me you were here in the first place."

For once I actually relaxed. The cool Siberian air on my face made me feel at home. I'd lived here in Russia with Dimitri's family for a long time. It was so peaceful. Not having to worry about protecting

people, having a family that actually loved and cared for me. I actually liked the feeling.

We were back in a car and on the road.

I couldn't help myself, I was smiling and full of joy. I remember Dimitri saying I would like it here in Russia. And he was right. I really do like it here. But I like it most because Dimitri is actually here with

me. Like it was meant to be from the start.

"_What's got you so bright?_" Lissa was eyeing me warily.

"Russia is beautiful." I sighed happily, I looked out the window on Dimitri's side, that way I could still look at him. He was wearing his brown duster coat, a black shirt, and dark blue pants. The shirt he

was wearing managed to grab his pecks and his abs enough to paint a picture of his wonderful muscle structure.

"You were right Dimitri." I said, pulling his attention from the window to me.

"Hmm?"

"You said a long time ago that I would like Russia. The older buildings… they really are beautiful."

"I know." He smiled slightly and went back to looking out the window.

I let out another sigh and recognized a few streets. I pointed out some to Lissa, telling my stories of my battles against the strigoi on each one I remembered. Her face was full of wonder, but through

the bond I could feel her worry. I was in danger, and she wasn't there.

When we finally arrived in Fallbrook I was heavily disappointed.

I was expecting a giant technology facility with tons of laboratory stuff. Like in the movies or something. But what I got was a large building with files and a few computers that also stored back-up

files. When we walked in a man greeted Sydney.

He was tall and had dark short hair. Like Sydney, he also dressed cleanly. I could faintly make out the tattoo hidden on his cheek that was pale as the skin. It was charmed with four of the elements.

Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire. Spirit was the only one missing, mostly because there are few spirit users to be born.

"Sydney! Good, finally someone to take my shift." He said gratefully.

"Not happening Blake. We are here on strict business."

"What kind of business Sydney?"

"We need to get into the files. We need to get as much information on target 395-271, as possible."

"I' sorry Sydney. I don't think you have authorization to get into those files any more. Lots has happened here while you've been gone. Some people were demoted, others were promoted."

"Who's in charge here?" Abe spoke now. Last I checked, Zmey was in charge of all the Alchemists. Every last one of them.

"Uh, I am Sir. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because you were just demoted." He looked over to Sydney. "Your in command now. Get us what we need." She immediately pushed passed Blake.

"Any who are you to think that you can waltz in here and own the place? You cant de-rank me your-"

"Your asking yourself the wrong questions here, Blake. The proper question is, Who do you think _you_ are? Ill give you one chance to follow your orders before you lose your job, your tattoo, and your

family respect. Ill have my guards,-" Two large Dhampir guardians appeared behind Abe out of nowhere. "-Escort you out. And I can make sure they treat you… specially. I can have them very easily

scalp your pretty hair from your head, then leave you on the side of the road bleeding out. Knowing that the only way out is to get a car. Sad thing is, Fallbrook doesn't get many visitors."

Blake's face tuned pale. "Who are you?"

"Ibrahim Mazur."

"Oh… Sir, I'm sorry sir. Its just that things are hectic around here lately. I didn't know who you were. Please forgive me."

"If things are hectic around here go do your job. Not being the commander. A true leader has discipline, and knows you must first seek to understand, and then to be understood. It is your fault you

didn't know who I am. Now be gone."

Blake left in a flash. Not even a minute later Sydney returned with a small manila envelope.

"This is it." she said.

"That's it?" I was slightly pissed. "We came all this way to pickup a file that's thinner than Lissa's?

"Rose, this file has things about him he doesn't even know." Sydney said.

"Okay, then can we get some grub? I've had simple jail food for a few weeks. I'm dying for a burger. Abe, Liss hasn't eaten in a while. We got to stop for a feeding somewhere too."

"Of course. I'm sure there is a feeder near."

"I think we should stop by Omsk, I know there are willing feeders there. Plus, I would really like to see Mark and Oksana. Along with Dimitri's family."

Dimitri threw glares at me. I smiled at them. He was to sexy to be scary.

**Next chapter will be done soon. I got a laptop for my birthday the 31****st**** of august. So, I can have more time on the comp to type instead of share with a bro. Peace and Love Fiction Fans. 3**


	10. The Truth

**Still no comments on my next fan fiction novel. You guys love me right?**

**I want to keep typing but its only fun when fans comment and review.**

**Talk to me peoples. **

**Recap: Last chapter Rose, Lissa, Abe, Dimitri, and Sydney traveled to Russia. They received files from Fallbrook pertaining to Lucian, also known as subject 395-271.**

"Okay, then can we get some grub? I've had simple jail food for a few weeks. I'm dying for a burger. Abe, Liss hasn't eaten in a while. We got to stop for a feeding somewhere too."

"Of course. I'm sure there is a feeder near."

"I think we should stop by Omsk, I know there are willing feeders there. Plus, I would really like to see Mark and Oksana. Along with Dimitri's family."

Dimitri threw glares at me. I smiled at them. He was to sexy to be scary.

Chapter 10: The Truth Hurts

We pulled two tables together in a Mc. Donald's. When our food had arrived I had scarfed down a burger before anyone else could open theirs. Abe and Sydney found it funny, Liss and Dimitri looked like they didn't know what to think.

First time Sydney and I met each other we ate at a Mc. Donald's similar to this one. Her food was unwrapped after everyone else's, and just like I remember, she nitpicked at her food. She picked at her fries the most.

Lissa would stop eating and stare at her from time to time, not meaning too. I mostly paid attention out of my peripherals. I had grown used to it when she took me to Omsk the first time.

"Sydney, did you happen to grab a folder on subject 395-271's father?" I purposely went around names not wanting Liss to know just yet. It would be easier to tell her with proof.

"Uh, no. I didn't. Why do you need them?"

"Well… Its just that before, you said those files were illicitly claimed. They could be of use. Plus, I might need proof when I speak to suspect 395-000 about it."

She eyed me cautiously and I let my eyes roll toward Liss, cueing that I was talking about her. Without her knowing. Thankfully Sydney caught on.

"Suspect 395-000 will know. After told, of course. It may be hard. I'm sure its a lot to take in."

"Could you help me?" Sydney has always helped me. When no one else would, she did. But I need her near when I tell Liss her father was a frisky ass bastard. She is practically a witness.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." She looked at everyone else, as she put half a french-fry in her mouth, and chewed it politely.

It was only now I realized everyone was staring. Guess our encoded speaking wasn't as encoded as hoped.

After dinner we stopped by feeders. Sydney sat outside the whole time. I waited with her. Her face was green and I could tell she was clammy.

"How could they sit in there, and let those blood suckers leech off them like that?" She snapped at me, still sitting. I sat with her and put an arm over her shoulder.

"It's the rush. If we weren't here, those are the ones who would be on drugs or something."

"The rush?"

"Yeah, See, vampire bites have a venom. It makes you light headed, and feel like your flying… There's no other feeling like it in the world really. And some people try it once, and they just cant stop. Its addicting."

She shivered and looked up at me. "Sounds like you speak from experience."

I frowned. "I do. But its not something I recommend. It makes you weak. I nearly lost my life once because of it. Once."

Dimitri had walked out of the feeders house and had heard half my conversation with her. And I didn't even know. I just made him feel a hundred times worse by bringing that up too. Just my luck.

He and Lissa walked passed me and Sydney to the car. Abe was still inside feeding.

"_Good one Rose. You just blew Dimitri right back into depression."_

Its not my fault he eavesdropped into my conversation damn it!

"What is it, attack Rose day or something?" I said sarcastically, sliding into the car next to Liss, and farthest from Dimitri.

When the sun decided to shine Rays of light over the horizon we ended up stopping at a nice hotel. Lissa and I got a dual bed, bedroom. While the others had their own room. Liss insisted in sharing a room with me. Knowing that there are strigoi here, she feels much safer with me.

Once we were all ready for bed I sat Lissa down. Its now or never.

"What's going on Rose?"

"There's a lot I need to talk to you about Liss."

"Well, I'm here." She gave me a heartfelt smile.

"Well, there's good news, and there's bad news. Which first?"

She thought for a minute. "Um, how bout bad news?"

I took three large breaths and felt the bond for how she was really feeling. General curiosity was the only thing that was clouding her mind. So I decided to start.

"You know how me and Sydney were talking-" The door knocked. I sighed and got up glad to see it was Sydney. She came in and sat. we were all real quiet.

"Go on Rose. Please? I'm actually real curious at what's been going on with you lately."

"Okay, you know how Sydney and I, have been talking about suspect 395-271?"

"Yeah, the Lucian guy?"

I nodded. "Thing is, he's the key to getting you the quorum."

"How can he help me get a quorum?" Her face and emotion was blank and I was going crazy that she didn't understand yet. I looked to Sydney. She gestured for me to continue and I did.

"In order to get the quorum, you need a family that has at least two or more people in it." Her face was still blank so I spat out what I've been trying to say out of frustration.. "Lucian is family Liss."

Her breath caught. "What do you mean family? Family like how?"

"I mean family… as in, Lucian Dragomir is your brother."

"_No! Wait how? How do you know this? Why are you saying this Rose?"_

"I know it sounds impossible Liss, I'm sorry, but he's your half brother."

"_Rose, now isn't the time for jokes."_

"Liss, stop. Listen to me okay? Breath. He's your brother on your dads side… His mom is a Dhampir guardian who was a blood whore on the side. Your dad… Eric met her in Vegas, or that's what we think." Liss was shaking her head, through the bond she felt lost. She didn't know what to believe. "Liss look at me." I pulled her face up, and held it still to look at mine. "The Alchemists have video footage of him and her. They have record of him putting money into one of her bank accounts. They assume its to help pay for Lucian."

"My dad wasn't that kind of guy Rose. They have the wrong info. My dad was loyal to my mom. If someone knew about this it would have spread already."

"No Liss, it didn't spread because, after your father died people didn't want to damage his name. They did it for the Dragomir's sake as royals. Queen Tatiana left me a note that started my search for your brother… and Abe was the one to help me further while I was in jail."

Lissa's eyes spilled tears over her cheeks. I wiped some of them away, and pulled her into a hug.

Sydney placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are going to find him." She pulled out the file. "He's a Dhampir, and like his mother was, he is a guardian."

"But, dad and that girl weren't married, he's not a Dragomir." Liss said, trying to deny it.

"He took his fathers name because of the royalty behind it. Even though he isn't a full blood royal, he is a Dragomir. Married or not." Sydney countered. I just held onto Lissa tightly. We stayed like that for several minutes before Sydney dismissed herself.

Eventually Liss fell asleep.

When she was asleep I got up and marched to Dimitri's room. I knocked lightly, and sure enough. He answered.

"Rose, now's not the time. Go back to your room. Please." He started to shut the door. I stuck my foot in the way and pushed passed him.

"No, I've got to talk to you Comrade. Its now or never." I sat on his bed and folded my legs up under me.

"Make it fast okay?"

"So your giving me permission to talk to you this time? And not shooing me away?"

He just looked at me sullenly.

"Alright, look 'bout today. It was to comfort Sydney. The passed is the passed okay? Don't hold it against yourself anymore…"

He crossed his arms. I could smell the subtle hint of aftershave that lingers on his face.

"Dimitri, you know I still love you. I always have. Its something that wont change." His facial expression didn't change from the guardian barring. No emotion showed. "I know you love me back Dimitri. You may not want to admit it to me, but I've seen you admit it to Liss."

Anger flickered in his eyes for a second, then disappeared. All of a sudden the atmosphere around us felt tight and musky. Stained with our passed.

"You were eavesdropping." He stood straighter and looked down on me.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you didn't say it. I've known if from the beginning Dimitri. What we have is something that cant be replaced, moved, or taken away. And damn it will you please sit or something, I don't like you standing over me."

He walked to the corner of the bed and sat, facing me. "What I said doesn't hide what I did Roza. You and I… We just wont work. There's too much conflict, with Liss, and… God Rose, I tried to kill you. I wanted to take your life from this world and Lissa's too. I would have, and on several occasions I got close. How can you sit there and act like nothing happened?"

"Nothing did happen Dimitri. You were taken over, possessed. It wasn't your fault, so you cant punish yourself for it. Please? Dimitri, just stop doing this to yourself. I know I'll never have the old you back, but I don't really care. To me, you are you."

"Rose, Roza, I wish I could be my old self again. I look back at the times we spent together… in training, in lectures… outside of school. I wish I could have it back, because I do still love you."

My heart felt warm, the air around me thickened. Suddenly the space between us felt like only inches, and it was getting closer too.

"Dimitri you can have your old self back now. With me."

His eyes went from my lips, to my eyes and back again while the space between us closed. My lips touched his with a blast of heat and shock. The sensation traveled through my body like an electro current. But I pulled away abruptly when a queasy rolling feeling replaced it.

"Damn it! Why now?" I cursed to myself several times.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

My stomach rolled again. "Strigoi. And they are close."

**Yay! Another chapter down, I'm getting closer to mah big finale. And c'mon people. I need votes on what to right about next. please? I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now. Love you all!**


	11. Eternal Suffering

**Do you guys even read this bold crap I'm typing? Doesn't seem like it. Twilight, House of Night, or another Vamp Academy story, your votes are the ones ill take and ill start my story at the end  
****  
of the month by whichever has most votes.**

**Recap: Rose finally tells Liss that Liss isn't and only child. Rose and Dimitri finally talk about their love for one another since Dimitri is no longer strigoi… Just when strigoi are near.**

His eyes went from my lips, to my eyes and back again while the space between us closed. My lips touched his with a blast of heat and shock. The sensation traveled through my body like an electro

current. But I pulled away abruptly when a queasy rolling feeling replaced it.

"Damn it! Why now?" I cursed to myself several times.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

My stomach rolled again. "Strigoi. And they are close."

Chapter 11: Eternal Suffering

I was out the door in a flash with Dimitri following close behind. Abe's door was closest. I pounded on it three times.

"What now? I'm trying to sleep!"

"You wont ever be waking up unless you get Sydney and get into Lissa's room! We have to secure the area!" I yelled through the door, "Get there now! Dimitri and I will be back."

I left, after Dimitri. It was dark outside. The clouds covered the midday sky just enough to not fry any Strigoi who wanted to take an afternoon stroll. I crept around the corner, peeking. Dimitri was

checking the opposite corner. I looked back and shook my head at him. Signaling that I got nothing over here. He did the same. I cursed mentally and checked my bond with Lissa. Abe Sydney and her

were all in the room, sitting on one of the beds together. Since it was safe inside, I signaled us to advance.

We moved on, separating around the hotel. I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't breath or anything when I saw three strigoi hovered over two limp bodies. I ran after them, stake in hand.

I staked one through the back of the head and he fell to the ground. I let him lay there while I fought the others.

I blocked both their strikes faster then even I realized, I took every opening that was given. The strigoi were two men, one both tall, one with blond hair, and the other with brown. The one who lays

unconscious is a girl. The blond man was a dhampir and the other was moroi. The girl was a Moroi also.

"Watch your back Rose!"

I looked back only to be tackled and thrown against a wall by the girl. She snarled and her eyes flared red. She leaned in to bite my neck when Dimitri pulled her back. As soon has her grip released I

kicked her leg. She stumbled leaving me a perfect opening that I took. As soon as she was staked and out of the way I lured the blond away from Dimitri.

He reached out several times, trying to grab my wrists but I smoothly dodged and countered with a punch or slice here and there. Each time my stake lacerated his skin he let out a gasp but persisted

on fighting.

When Dimitri staked the brunette guy him and I got the blonde against the wall.

Dimitri pulled his stake back to kill him. "Wait wait, no one second. Don't kill him yet. Hold him still for me."

"Roza, no, member? What's the most important lesson when fighting a strigoi?"

"This isn't hesitating, its questioning. Just trust me. Its how I got word to you that I was looking for you in the first place." I gave him a smile. "Trust me. And hold him."

"Okay… I trust you." Dimitri's grip tightened on the strigoi and I loosened mine.

I placed my stake over the strigoi heart, looking at him. He was staring at Dimitri. He almost looked scared.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he looked to me. Strings of cuss words and profanities ran from his lips. And he growled at me. I put more pressure on the stake on his heart and when he

didn't stop I lashed his arm and put it back over his heart.

"Stop moving or I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully."

He continued to wiggle and squirm beneath Dimitri's grasp and I slashed his inner thigh. He screamed and began to weep. That stalled me for a minute. I've never seen a strigoi cry before… Not to

mention the fact that he couldn't have been much older than me. But I couldn't weaken because he cried. _Show no mercy. Show no mercy._

I shook my head and made my face cold and hard. I glared at him and lifted his face to look at me. "Why were looking at him?" I gestured to Dimitri.

He didn't answer at first, he sobbed quietly.

"Don't make me slice you again." I pulled my arm back as if I were going to cut him again.

"No! No please! Don't do that. It hurts so bad." He choked back a sob.

"Then tell me. Why you find staring at him so horrifying?"

"He… He was strigoi. I know he was strigoi. I worked for him. He was practically my boss. My job was to spy on you." A snarl escaped his lips. Dimitri's face was dark.

"What's your name?" I put the stake to his throat getting close to.

"Garret." He choked out, pressing himself firmly against the wall.

"Why aren't you trying to fight back? Why aren't you going crazy and ravenous like the others?"

"Because Dimitri _isn't _strigoi. I don't want this as my life. I never did. If he can be fixed… cant I too?"

"What's your full name Garret?"

He breathed hard and slumped in Dimitri's grasp.

"Lucian Garret Dragomir."

I dropped my stake. I could feel my knees weaken.

"Dimitri, we have to get him inside. We have to get him inside _now_. Before the sun comes up. Go."

We all treaded inside. Dimitri held his stake to Lucian's back the whole time. As soon as we were in the safety of the hotel condo, I pulled Lucian close to me.

"I'm going to get Dimitri to let go now, but I swear to god that if you try to fight or anything, your going to be spending the rest of your life as a strigoi. And believe me. That will be a long ass time."

"I wont, I'm good. Just… watch the stake please, that hurts like a bitch."

"You don't know the half of it kid." Dimitri said chuckling lightly.

He kept his stake out. I knocked on Lissa's door.

"Sydney, need you out here, need the file and you might have to dispose of some bodies outside."

I whispered for the others to stay and shut the door behind Sydney.

As soon as she say Lucian she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's this?" Her eyes bulged from her head. "You have a strigoi inside and your not even restraining him? Your putting us all in danger Rose!"

"Shhh, Shhh. No, I'm not. Look at him. He's perfectly calm. Relax. don't want the others to know just yet. And, he's no danger to us. Isn't that right Lucian?" I shot him a warning look. Sydney's jaw

dropped.

"I wont be bad. I just don't want to be strigoi any more." He answered.

"No…" Sydney gasped. "Your kidding me."

"No, not kidding. Sydney, I'd like to introduce you to subject 395-271."

Sydney started to flip through the files, looking up at him and back down to a picture comparing them. "How can we not have his death on records? I have to make a call."

"Can the call wait? I don't know what I'm supposed to do with him." I looked Lucian up and down.

"How am I supposed to know? Question him. Introduce him to Valissa. I'll be back in a minute." She pulled out her cell and stepped into her room.

I sighed loudly.

"Valissa?" Lucian asked, "Is she here? Can I meet her? Where is she?" He stood and started to walk toward Lissa's door but I got in the way crouched and bared my teeth at him. Dimitri was behind

him with a stake against his back.

Lucian stiffened. "Okay, if you wanted me to stay all you had to do was ask."

"Sit, stay, and answer my questions."

"Who is Valissa Dragomir to you?" I asked, putting my stake in my jacket pocket.

"She's… My sister? I know that the strigoi were after her. My boss especially." He glanced up at Dimitri. Dimitri's face hardened in response and he sliced Lucian on his shoulder with the stake.

Lucian let out a scream and I looked at Dimitri in shock. He was breathing hard.

"Dimitri! That was unnecessary. I think you need to go… go comfort Liss. I got him." Dimitri left in a hurry and I looked at Lucian's new wale. It healed fast even as I looked at it now it healed.

"I didn't want to go after her, or spy on you. But he told me that there was no way back. And eventually I started to believe him. But he was the one to find a way back." Lucian talked while he felt

around his shoulder, feeling the whole in his button up shirt, and black v-neck shirt below.

"Don't worry about those. Ill get you some new cloths. What's your fathers name?"

"Eric Dragomir."

"So your part royal?"

"Only if a dhampir can be royal. And last time I checked that was a no."

"How were you changed?"

His eyes still flamed red. And they grew tears again. "I… Well, I was with the moroi I was promised to. We had just finished dinner and I was helping her clean up the dishes while the other guardian

was outside. Out of no where, we were swarmed. They killed her. My mom was one of them. She convinced them to change me. And I staked her afterward. I had to free her. But I didn't know there

was another way." He wiped a tear from his cheek. "They changed me anyway. And they took my to Dimitri. He became my boss from there on. But when he disappeared, I kept my eyes out for you.

And I followed you here. And you caught me. But now that I know there's a way out, I need your help. I cant live like this. Its torture."

"Okay. Ill help you. But your going to have to help me afterward."

**Ha! Bet you didn't expect that huh? Believe it or not, I didn't expect that. Something is making me feel like I'm only half way through this story… it sucks that The Last Sacrifice is going to be**

the last one. There is sooo much that needs to be covered in it.


	12. Family

**To be honest, I didn't know where I was going to take this story from last chapter. Thanks for the ideas guys! Don't forget to keep on voting between Twilight, House of Night, or Vampire **

**Academy! Please and thanks.**

**Recap: Rose and Dimitri take out the strigoi that were rounding the house. The one that wasn't feral or evil turns out to be Lucian, Lissa's brother. He is the first strigoi seen that actually doesn't**

want to be strigoi. Now Rose has to help him.

His eyes still flamed red. And they grew tears again. "I… Well, I was with the moroi I was promised to. We had just finished dinner and I was helping her clean up the dishes while the other guardian was outside. Out of no

where, we were swarmed. They killed her. My mom was one of them. She convinced them to change me. And I staked her afterward. I had to free her. But I didn't know there was another way." He wiped a tear from his

cheek. "They changed me anyway. And they took my to Dimitri. He became my boss from there on. But when he disappeared, I kept my eyes out for you. And I followed you here. And you caught me. But now that I

know there's a way out, I need your help. I cant live like this. Its torture."

"Okay. Ill help you. But your going to have to help me afterward."

Chapter 12: Family

"Thank you. Thanks so much Rose."

I looked at the door to Lissa's room. "If I let Lissa in here, I'm going to have Dimitri behind you. And I'm going to be in between the two of you at all times… You wont move, because if I sense even a tremor from your

direction I'll stake you. Understood?"

"Of course." He looked up at me and smiled. It was a genuine, and pure smile. "I just want to meet my sister… Does she-"

"Know about you? Yes, now. I told her yesterday. But it may kill her that you've gotten yourself in so deep."

"I think I would rather take the stake then have you rub this in."

"Okay, sorry." His eyes were soft yet they showed no emotion. They are so much like the eyes of a dhampir it gives me the chills. "Dimitri!" I called.

The door was open in a flash and he was out of it stake in hand.

"Relax," I prompted, "Let tem out. Abe can catch up on his beauty sleep. Stay by Liss though. Bring her behind me, then watch him okay?"

"Rose you sure? He could be dangerous." Dimitri argued.

"C'mon boss. She's my sister. If I wanted her dead don't you think she would have been? I mean, you did give me those orders. And I was so close too. But I can't. Even as strigoi, the Moroi are the reason I live. _They  
_

_come first_." Lucian snickered.

Dimitri left to get Liss. When he came out he walked Liss behind me, then he stood behind Lucian and held the stake against the back of Lucian's neck. "One move and I wont hesitate." He said coolly in Lucian's ear.

Lissa was frozen in place behind me. I rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright Liss."

"Why is there strigoi in here?" Her lips didn't even seem to be moving when she spoke.

"It's okay. He is different." I gestured for him to speak, and he did.

"Valissa… I've had an eye on you for a while. I used to work for Dimitri… when he was strigoi." He flinched a little at Dimitri behind him. I grasped my stake firmer but listened. "When I was watching you… I had to learn

more about you, because you were my target. I went through files about you, and your family. I stole ones about Eric Dragomir from the alchemists. At first I was confused… at how he is your father," He pulled a folded

manila envelope from his pocket. And he tossed it on the floor in front of me and Liss. "I didn't think it was possible at first. But when I looked further into it I learned that he was married to your mom. He had you, and

your brother. But he cheated on your mom in Vegas… with my mom." He paused for a second when Lissa's breath hitched.

"You're Lucian?" She could barely manage a gasp.

He nodded, and continued his story. "Nine months after, my mom had me. She was a guardian so she left me at the academy in Vegas. I was raised there and I learned to fight. Fighting was my only passion in life. I loved

to serve for the moroi, because I had fallen in love with one. Melina Szelsky, she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Shortly after graduating from the academy, I became her guardian. I protected her on several

occasions." His face grew sorrow. "I hadn't heard from my mom while I was in the academy. But when I was in the kitchen washing dishes with Melina Szelsky, the house was broken into… My mom and at least seven

other strigoi ambushed us. I managed to take out a few of the strigoi before they captured me before they killed her in front of me. They made me watch while they fed on her. My mom insisted on changing me. I couldn't

believe she was strigoi. That anger and fear engulfed me and as soon as I was given a free chance, I staked her. I had to release her, and I did. But they still changed me. I've been stuck doing others dirty work since."

Liss had tears in her eyes and nearly choked on a lump in her throat. I kept my face clear. But inside I could feel his pain. The suffering. Even Dimitri seemed less violent toward him.

"Valissa, will you accept my apology… for following you, and for causing you trouble?"

Liss didn't speak but through the bond I could feel that she did want to. She didn't know what to feel about this whole situation though. Life for her his moving so fast.

"She accepts." I spoke for her. "But for now, she needs sleep."

Sydney walked into the room, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sydney, could you sleep in Lissa's room? Take my bed?" I asked.

She glanced back and forth from me to Lucian. "Sure. Just don't let him loose."

"Don't plan on it. Dimitri, can you lock him up while I get the girls situated into the rooms? Then can you guard Abe?" He simply nodded.

I lead the girls in the room. They slept in the beds and I slept between them and the door with my stake in hand.

The next morning we left early, heading for Mark and Oksana's place. We arrived there about noon (vampire time), and we loaded out of the car. Dimitri got Lucian out of the trunk. We had him locked in there, not that he

couldn't get out if he didn't want. It was just safer for Liss that way.

As soon as we were out I could feel Lissa's curiosity.

"This is Mark and Oksana's house. I met them when I was last here. Dimitri's grandmother brought me." I smiled at him reassuringly. He was more uplifted then I had seen him in a while. "Oksana is a spirit user." Lissa's

looked at me. Her head turned to the house. I could feel her spirit brighten as she searched for auras in the house. She gasped.

I couldn't help but laugh as I slid halfway into hear head. When she scanned the house she could see one bright gold aura, and a darker one. The darker one is just one tint brighter then mine.

"_Shadow-Kissed?"_

"Yeah, I told you about them when I got back. She's the one who's good at charming. Maybe you two can teach each other things." I bleakly remembered my trip into the between world and remembered that that is

something I will want to talk to Mark about. "I've got something I want to talk to all of you about also."

She started inside with Sydney, Abe, Dimitri, Lucian, and I following.

Lucian's head hung low most of the time. He didn't look at anyone but me or Liss directly.

Liss, Oksana, Abe, Sydney, and Lucia sat in the living room learning the story of her and Mark. How they met and all.

I had lead Mark to his garden in back with me.

"I have learned a few new things about the spirits. Also, about the bond. I'll gladly share them. But not till we are all together." I said, starting the conversation.

"You do know everyone else is together right? We could join them if you wish."

"Oh, I know. But there's something I want to talk to you alone about first."

Mark plopped on the ground and began shoveling the dirt around his garden. I sat beside him watching his handy work.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well… What?"

"You going to sit and chat or sit and watch?"

"Oh- Oh, well, It's about the Between World."

He shot me a concerned eye, "What about it?"

I sighed heavily at the memory. "I've been there… I had the worst migraine of my life. It was the worst pain of my life… and I was sent there. I saw much of the dead. I met Shadow-kissed Anna… and she told me things

that may help."

Mark didn't say anything. He only looked at me.

"I know I sound crazy. But I was really there. It was dark, tinted with red and grief. I don't ever want to return. It was the most depressing place I had been. But I know now that the spirits we see are only visible because they have unfinished business."

"Why were you sent there? It must have taken a lot of used spirit energy on Lissa's part to do that to you."

"It was." I frowned. Lissa and I need to learn how to heal like Oksana does to Mark.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You saw Dimitri. Lissa did that. She brought him back from being strigoi. It was amazing. She proved it is possible to save them. And she proved its not their fault they are evil. Its just the simple fact of being a strigoi that does that to them."

"He was the one you were after here?"

I nodded. "And he's better." I smiled.

"That's unbelievable!"

"You better believe it. Dimitri is all the proof we need. But yeah, because she couldn't heal away the darkness it suffocated me, and it pulled me into its world." I paused.

"That's incredible. I never believed such an act could be possible."

"It is, but I have a question for you…"

"Go ahead, I'm here for you Rose. As a fellow Shadow-Kissed, I'm here for you."

"Good, because it's a big favor."

"Sure, what do you need Rose?"

"Well, because you and Oksana can heal the darkness away, I was hoping that you two could save Lucian."

**To all my Fan Fiction peers, I thank you for reading. Lots of Love to you all! I'll update as soon as I can. Peace Peeps!**


	13. Preparations

**Sorry for the wait. 9/11 I had to do 3 performances for ROTC. The day before I had 2 of them. Been kind of busy. Lots of love to you all though. don't forget to vote.**

**Recap: Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Abe, Sydney, and Lucian all visit Mark and Oksana. Everyone speaks with Oksana while Rose and Mark talk privately about Rose's new encounters**

with the between world. Rose asks Mark for a favor as well.

"You better believe it. Dimitri is all the proof we need. But yeah, because she couldn't heal away the darkness it suffocated me, and it pulled me into its world." I paused.

"That's incredible. I never believed such an act could be possible."

"It is, but I have a question for you…"

"Go ahead, I'm here for you Rose. As a fellow Shadow-Kissed, I'm here for you."

"Good, because it's a big favor."

"Sure, what do you need Rose?"

"Well, because you and Oksana can heal the darkness away, I was hoping that you two could save Lucian."

Chapter 13: Preparatons

"I don't know Rose. Thats a big favor."

"I know, but that's one reason why I brought Liss here. I mean, she can teach you. And Lucian wants to be changed. Just… I cant let Liss do it. It was too much on me before… Please? For me?"

Mark huffed a sigh and looked back and forth from his garden shovel to me.

"I'm willing. But that's only if you can convince Oksana. Okay?"

"Deal. Thanks so much Mark. I'll pay you back somehow, promise."

He waved me off. I hid a smile as I went back inside. Oksana is easy, she's too sweet to say no. Especially because this is a chance for her to help someone. Even more especially because

this was a chance for her to learn something new about her spirit abilities.

When I joined them inside they were talking about Dimitri, and his revival. Simple questions he had heard and answered a billion times and again.

"Did it hurt? Tell me, exactly what you felt." Oksana asked.

Lucian was leaning forward in his chair listening for Dimitri's answer.

"Painful is an understatement. It was the worst pain ever, but it was light, and it was vibrant. So it was also the most beautiful feeling ever. No words can describe it really."

I felt my cheeks spark red as I remembered the night in the cabin again. That night had been my best, most beautiful night ever. And it was with Dimitri. But Dimitri's best night was with

Lissa. I almost wanted to cry but I pulled myself together, I held my head high.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've got a few things I need to discuss with you all." I stood in front of 6 people. Their eyes all looked unto me in sincere matters. I continued, "I've been holding

a few things back, not talking about them, but I've decided now is the time."

Lissa stood, Dimitri grabbed her wrist and gently sat her back down. "Just listen Liss." He said.

Through the bond Lissa's concern and fears peeked.

"It's nothing bad. Its actually good. Just hard to explain."

Mark walked in behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder. Urging me to continue.

I sat on the floor and began my story, I told them everything that happened in the between world. Their concerns sparked, and faded. They had moments of disbelief. But they didn't deny

any of it. When I was through - after several minutes- Lissa spoke first.

"So, you mean that we have a dual bond?" She asked.

"That, yes, and that the Shadow-Kissed have themselves one hell of a predicament."

Mark spoke up, "Yeah, how are we supposed to protect our bonded, and go to heaven if we have to die first in order to make that possible?"

"I know, its complicated. But we must make the best of it while we can." I said, "For now, I think we should focus on two things ahead of us… Mastering the double bond, because that

could come in handy. Also, Oksana, I have a favor to ask of you."

Oksana looked at me and nodded. "I'll change him back. I can tell he isn't lying about wanting to be dhampir again."

"How did you… Never mind." I had forgotten that Oksana had mastered reading peoples minds, though, she prefers not to due to the fact that it's an invasion of privacy.

"Spirit is an amazing specialization." Oksana looked over to Lissa, "There's so many things you can learn."

"We can teach each other." Liss said.

I stepped forward to Oksana. I pulled my stake out of my jacket pocket and held it out to her. In the corner of my eye I saw Lucian flinch. But I ignored him and looked directly into

Oksana's eyes. "Lissa will teach you how. This will be one more thing learned… In a long list of things spirit can do."

She unsteadily took the stake from my hand. I could see her breathing waver.

"You can do it." I stepped back and sat next to Lucian, he had been so calm, and so quiet through this whole day I could almost forget he were here, except for the constant rolling in my

stomach. I looked to Mark now. He showed no trace of feeling the sickening tightening of his stomach, but being a Shadow-Kissed, I knew he could feel it.

Liss sat right in front of Oksana. Liss placed her hands over Oksana's. "You have to charm it with spirit first. It's different than a ring. With a silver stake you have to make sure you charm it

all. The stake is larger so it takes more power. You should be able to do it easier than I did though. You've had more practice charming things then I have."

Oksana nodded. She closed here eyes. I momentarily slipped into Lissa's head, watching Oksana's aura brighten. Seeing her magic spread through the stake. When she finished she was

breathing hard. Sweat beaded from her forehead.

"Okay, its enchanted."

Lissa cocked her head to the side and touched the stake once, she felt the spirit inside it, it was stronger than the stake Lissa had charmed even.

"How did you do that so easily? It took me weeks to charm the one I had." Lissa's voice was almost upset.

"It's okay, plus, I've been charming for a while now Liss. You were the first to charm a stake of the two of us." Oksana placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder, I crossed my arms and slumped in

my chair.

Lissa shook her head, "Okay, now… This was the hard part for me. Staking someone… Its probable one of the hardest things I've ever done. Especially staking someone who is five times

stronger than you. You have to make sure you get in between the ribs. And you have to get through the heart. I suppose this is Rose's area of expertise…" Lissa looked to me.

I shook my head and waved her off. "Dimitri's area of expertise. He trained me. Plus, I think you were doing a good job explaining. that's pretty much it. Through the ribs, in the heart." I

sighed heavily, I didn't want to be the one in the light here, Dimitri and Liss have been best friends lately, why don't he help her out here. "Show them Comrade. Put those big muscles to

work."

Dimitri shot me a look. Anyone but me would have seen a blank guardian face. But in his eyes I could see dismay.

Dimitri got up and showed Oksana techniques for stabbing strigoi, he helped her hold the stake properly, and after a few minutes I stepped up and decided she was ready.

I grabbed Lucian's arm and held them behind his back. Dimitri came with me and grabbed his other arm. Together we secured Lucian.

"Wait! Wait, I don't know if I'm ready." Lucian started to panic. He started to growl, and thrash. But Dimitri and I held tightly.

Together we kicked the back of his knees. He fell on his knees in an execution position.

"Wait! Please don't. Don't stake me. I can't do this." He yelled and began to sob.

"Quit being a coward. All you have to do is stay put." I whispered in his ear.

Oksana held the stake firmly in her hand. Mark beside her incase mine or Dimitri's grip on Lucian fails. Lissa was behind them watching Oksana's aura.

Oksana stepped closer to Lucian and pulled back the stake, bringing it forward, connecting with Lucian's chest.

**Once again, sorry it took me so long. Hope you all enjoy. :) **


	14. The Rescue

**Alright, ima start picking up my writing from here on out. At the end of the votes for my next story, the winner was the House of Night series. Sorry for those who voted for another story, I'll be**

casting a re-vote after I get about half way on the next story. Till then, here's the next chapter for VA.

**DISCLAIMER!: No matter how much I wish it was, Vampire Academy Is Not Mine. *sad face* I do not have any intentions in making anyone think it is mine. Or think it was my idea. So, Enjoy!**

**Recap: Rose discusses more of the meaning of being Shadow-Kissed with Oksana. She manages to get Oksana to want to change Lucian back into a dhampir.**

Oksana held the stake firmly in her hand. Mark beside her incase mine or Dimitri's grip on Lucian fails. Lissa was behind them watching Oksana's aura.

Oksana stepped closer to Lucian and pulled back the stake, bringing it forward, connecting with Lucian's chest.

Chapter 14: The Rescue

The stake pierced his skin. Lucian let out a wail so loud and his body wilted and he looked like a flower that was out of season, preparing to return to the ground as a lone seed.

Oksana let go of the stake. She was shaking ferociously.

Dimitri and I looked at the stake sticking from Lucian's chest. It looked to go in just passed the layer of muscle and she aim was perfect. But the stake wasn't in far enough to even connect with the

heart a little. I grabbed the hilt, pulled it out - Lucian let out a scream, which I ignored - and I handed it back to her. She took it slowly.

"You didn't penetrate his heart. Go again. You have to be fierce. It hurts him when you don't make it through him. It will be like torture over and over again if you don't connect. If you hit the exact

same spot with double the force you just used it should go in."

She nodded and breathed in her nose and out her mouth. Dimitri and I lifted Lucian and tilted him back to give Oksana a better view of Lucian's heart. The wound was already starting to heal. Dimitri

noticed too and said something in Russian. I didn't know what he said but whatever it was, Oksana responded quickly.

Her hand struck as fast as a snake. Gold light whipped across the room. I looked away instantly from the brightness.

In the time it took for the light to dull, the room had gone from quiet, to quieter. Though, when I could see again, I noticed that everyone had moved. I was now shielding Liss. Her hand was in mine.

Dimitri and Mark huddled over Oksana and Lucian. Lissa's face was full of knowledge, while Sydney's and Abe's face were both surreal.

We all gathered ourselves. After several minutes, the only sound in the room was the sobs coming from Liss, Oksana, and Lucian.

Liss had tried to reach her brother, but when I hadn't let her she simply sat in my lap and sobbed, looking at him huddle on the ground.

Lucian looked very much the same. Though, his eyes were no longer a deathly blood red, but now were a solid blue. After I was ensured he was dhampir again I set Liss on the couch.

"Stay here. I've got to double check." There was only a few things I could think of in my mind that would ensure he was no longer strigoi. I stood and marched to him. Dimitri grabbed my arm and gave

me a fierce look. One that vaguely reminded me of the first time we met. When our eyes connected just before he saw the bite mark on my neck from Liss. His eyes were cold.

"Don't. Rose." Only another reminder. But the first time it was Lissa's voice telling me to stop, and now it was Dimitri.

"Let go. If he is human then he will be fine. You were tested. And he will be too."

Dimitri held his breath, but let me go. I was surprised he let go so easily. Its not simple to stare down a man who is taller than you by nearly a foot. Though, it worked.

I walked to Lucian and grabbed his arm. I pulled him from Oksana easily. Lissa's anxiety peeked through the bond and I looked back to her. Her eyes were bulging from her head and she looked like

she were just about to protest. But I held up a hand.

"Trust me Liss." That was all I could say to her as I dragged her brother out into the bright day. Lucian shied from the light. He pulled away from the door and held the jam not letting me drag him out.

I looked back at him. "Please, don't let her take me!" He screamed to everyone in the living room and none responded. They only looked at me with sorrow faces, knowing that what I was doing was

right.

"Stop your crying you lousy guardian!" I yelled at him, pulling harder. He didn't quite budge from the door. "Let go. Fight me if you want but I'll win in the end. Even if I have to get Dimitri's help. You're

coming." My voice rasped with cruelty even I couldn't place, but I was tired of being walked all over.

He didn't let go, so in one swift motion I pulled my stake from my jacket pocket and pushed him against the door jam, pressing the stake firm against Lucian's neck. I pressed hard against his jugular,

almost hard enough to break skin.

Lissa screamed at me and began to stand and run to me. Dimitri was in front of her in a heartbeat with a hand on her shoulder. He simply shook his head at her, and she fell to her knees.

I hated putting her through this. Threatening her last families life due to his own lack of courage. It took everything I had not to let him go and give up my protests then and there. But instead I snarled

in Lucian's ear quiet enough only him and I could hear.

"Now you listen Lucian, and you listen good. I will slit your throat right here if you don't let go of the door, and come with me. Believe me, it will be easier for you if you comply." He let out a scarce

breath. "I don't think Lissa would want to see her best friend kill her brother. Don't think I wont. I've killed more strigoi than the greatest strigoi hunters alive or deceased."

He let out a crying laugh. "But I'm not strigoi."

His voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. I raised mine louder than a whisper.

"Then let me prove it." I lowered the stake from his neck, hoping he would comply, which he did.

With a huffed sigh Lucian walked outside with me. I stood him in the direct sunlight and he looked up into the rays with awe. Well test one complete. Next, I looked into his eyes. He's only an inch or so

taller than I. I looked into his eyes, his pupils were small from the sun, and they seemed to react naturally. The blue in his eyes was bright and crystal-like. They were as normal as any human, or

dhampir, or moroi's eyes I had seen.

"Are you done now?" He asked, impatiently.

"Will you shut up now?" I responded, moving my ponytail and showing him my _molnija_ marks. "I've had more experience with strigoi than you can imagine, and there is no way I will let you near Lissa,

Your sister, _and mine._ She and I are bonded, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her from those I hunted. Even if innocent lives are the cost, you hear?" I smiled, pushing him away from me slightly. I

bared my palm to him. I pressed my stake firm against my palm and easily cut my hand.

Blood began to poor. I cut deeper then I meant to, but I ignored it and raised my hand high enough for him to see.

Lucian's face turned to concern, and he grabbed my hand. "You're bleeding Rose." He for off an end of his sleeve and wrapped it around my hand. "C'mon, lets get you inside and clean this up." He

began to lead me inside.

I didn't move. I was confused at the turn around. He went from cocky to concerned, and I went from over protective, cocky, and pissed to confused, and dazed. "It doesn't effect you at all? Me,

bleeding?"

He was confused too. "No, you're hurt. Now lets clean it up."

"You're really not strigoi huh?" It was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"Uh, no. I told you this." Suddenly understanding crossed his face. "You cut yourself, as a test?"

I felt stupid now. I was one of them who fought and protested that Dimitri wasn't a strigoi anymore, and here I am pressing that there is still a chance that Lucian could be. "Don't worry about it. Test

over. Go inside."

"Not without you. I got to make sure you get that cleaned up."

I chuckled to myself, looking at my hand. It bled through the cloth he gave me, and began to shake, but I really hadn't noticed. "It's nothing." I looked over to the house. Oksana's head poked out of

the door. "that's a house with two spirit users. Meaning, That's a house with two healers." I sighed, gesturing for him to go inside, and he did. I followed. "I really don't think it will be much of a

problem."

"Don't think what is much of a problem?" Lissa stood, happy to see both Lucian and I are unharmed.

I sighed and unraveled my hand, showing her the incision I had made with my stake.

She gave me a disgruntled look, then placed her hand over mine. My hand tingled and felt hot for a second, then her magic faded and my hand was healed.

"Thanks Lissa." I started to smile, but dropped it looking at her sadly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have to go." I couldn't look at her. I averted my eyes. I had to accept the truth. The truth was that Lissa has to go back to court without me and get her quorum.

"Where are we going?" Lissa slipped her hand in mine, drawing my eyes to hers. In the bond trust was the only emotion I could feel from her.

"_We _aren't going anywhere Liss. _You_ have to go back to Court."

**Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for my delays, really.**


	15. Superstition

**Yeah, no matter how many times I say "I'm going to get back into writing," it doesn't happen. ****L sorry guys. I'm trying to get into it but idk. I think I'm losing my motivation. I'll work on it  
****  
though.**

**Disclaimer: Vamp Academy isn't my property… And Steph Meyers cant take credit either. :P**

**Recap: Lucian is saved! Yay! Rose had to ensure he was really healed and ran a series of tests. After it is proven that Lucian is no longer a Strigoi, Rose realizes that Lissa has to go on without**

her.

"Thanks Lissa." I started to smile, but dropped it looking at her sadly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have to go." I couldn't look at her. I averted my eyes. I had to accept the truth. The truth was that Lissa has to go back to court without me and get her quorum.

"Where are we going?" Lissa slipped her hand in mine, drawing my eyes to hers. In the bond trust was the only emotion I could feel from her.

"_We _aren't going anywhere Liss. _You_ have to go back to Court."

Chapter 15: Superstition

"What do you mean? You cant leave me. Rose you promised we wouldn't be separated again." Lissa nearly wined. It really ached my heart to see her upset.

"Liss, I promised I wouldn't leave you behind when we did something crazy and spontaneous… Look where we are. I mean, you broke me out of jail, and now we are in Serbia. There isn't a lot more

spontaneous than that. But Liss, you have to go without me because I can't go back to court. They would kill me the moment they could for escaping." For once I sounded reasonable to myself.

Responsible… for once.

"Dimitri will come with me then?" I could feel that she just didn't want to be alone and without a guardian.

"I don't know if he wants to… He hasn't gotten to see his family yet… They need to know he's alive."

"Then who?" Tears swelled in her eyes.

"You'll have your brother, Abe, I'm sure I can convince Sidney to go with you as well. I'll get her to call Mikhail so that way he can be waiting for your plain to land."

She paused, considering. Then whispered, "I don't know if I trust Lucian to be alone with me yet… There's so much I don't even know about him, and he's my brother."

I gave her a warm smile, "I trust him because even when he was Strigoi he wanted to be Dhampir again. Though… I'm not sure about his fighting…" I looked over to Lucian.

His hair was a golden blond, his crystal blue eyes scrutinized me vigorously as I examined him back. His posture both relaxed, and stiff. One hand was always held close to the sheath of his stake. He

was muscled, but still skinny and he was altogether handsome.

I couldn't help but think about the fights I had with him in the past. He never once pulled a move that even seemed to be difficult, or even enough to fight off Strigoi, for that matter. What if Strigoi got

to Lissa? Would he be able to fight them off? Could Liss be safe with him? Would he be able to protect her? How is it, that he is allegedly a great guardian with so many kills, if he cant even seem to

fight me off? All these questions swirling in my head irked me, and pushed me to do what I did next.

I charged him.

In a heart beat I had crossed the room. Because he was staring at me he had the time to lift his arms to try - and fail - to push me back. He held the wrist of my hand, which was at his neck, and the

wrist of my other, keeping it away.

Mark, Oksana, Sydney, Abe, and Dimitri stared at me like I was insane. Liss was yelling at me through the bond to let go, but I didn't.

I squeezed his throat, breaking my other arm free of his grasp and punching him twice in the face.

"What… are you doing?" Lucian said in-between coughs.

"What's the matter? Too chicken shit to fight back? Or is it just that your too weak?" I whispered it so only he could hear.

Dimitri jumped in, putting a hand on my forearm, as I gripped Lucian's neck. "Let him go Rose. What's gotten into you?"

"Dimitri, back up." I didn't move at all to say this. I just glared into Lucian's eyes.

"No Roza. You need to-"

It seemed that everyone was yelling at me: Dimitri to let go, Liss through the bond, and Lucian, begging for me to stop. So much noise in the room at once was like being in the middle of a the

championship football game at the final minute.

"Dimitri. Let. Me. Go." I snarled.

His face was almost sorry. "I'm afraid I cant do that Rose."

Suddenly the room got quieter. Dimitri just looked at me, while Lucian groveled. But Lissa had gotten so quiet through the bond it scared me.

I looked back at her, and she was just watching me. Her eyebrows rose and she watched me carefully, but not seeing me at all.

Dimitri didn't notice the difference, and he grabbed my arm and began to pry my hand from Lucian's throat. I tried to hold my grip firm, but Dimitri's touch was strong, firm, and it sent a shock through

me that nearly numbed my whole body. I wanted so badly to tell him off and get him to let go, but his touch even this strong, sent me back to the cabin.

Lucian coughed and gagged as my grip slowly loosened.

"Let her go Dimitri." It was Lissa who spoke. This shocked both, Dimitri and I.

"Lissa, she is out of line." Dimitri was still shocked.

"No. Rose is actually perfectly _in_ line. If Lucian wants her to let go, then he can fight her off."

"But Lissa-"

"Dimitri, that is an order." Lissa didn't but any compulsion in her voice, though her command was just the same. Dimitri let go without a word and curled himself into Indian style sitting, watching me

close, ready to jump in again if needed.

I looked to Liss as I let my grip tighten on Lucian again. She knew exactly why I'm attacking her brother… without me telling her and is okay with it?

"_It's true Rose, there is a double bond._" Her voiced echoed in my head.

I was so happy, but I couldn't say anything… not yet. I turned back to Lucian and threw a punch at his shoulder that he blocked.

"C'mon "oh great guardian." Fight back." I taunted him.

"You aren't the enemy Rose." Lucian gasped.

"To you, I am. I'm the fiercest Strigoi you've ever seen. And I'll kill you in a heartbeat. All it will take is a little more squeeze and I can have you down for the count." I yelled at him, savagely, and threw

another punch.

Lucian blocked it and kicked me back. I lost balance and flew back, rolling backward, and stumbling back on to my feet in the process. I charged him again, knowing this is how most Strigoi would fight if  
in a battle.

Both he and I connected with a right hook, beginning our fight.

**Hope ya all liked it! ill try to get the next in soon. though with school, time is limited. being a JR really takes alot outta a person. **

**Anyways. i'll write soon. hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
